


Photo With Santa

by Galactic_Ink



Category: Klaus (2019)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Modern AU, Public Sex, Romance, Smut, and i still have needs, i have needs, shit gets real, this used to be simple but now its complicated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: Jesper has to get his cousin Margu to get a photo with Santa, but he has to sit on the man's lap first so she knows it's safe. Jesper gets a lot more than he bargained for, but he doesn't mind one bit.
Relationships: Jesper Johanssen/Klaus
Comments: 56
Kudos: 510





	1. The Mall

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt on this post and fell in love XD>> https://2blackbeari.tumblr.com/post/189176572539/so-whos-trying-to-write-these-klaus-x-jesper

.🎁💌🎁.

"Jesper, do I have to do this?" Margu asked looking up at her cousin nervously.

"For the third time, yes Margu." Jesper said giving a tired sigh. "It shouldn't be much longer," he said hopeful.

They had been standing in line for what seemed like hours, but what can you do when there's ten kids ahead of you ready to spill their guts to a big man in a red suit. Some kids where faster and took the picture with ease, but some either wailed from fear or wouldn't shut up. Jesper wished he hadn't announced he was leaving the house. If he had just kept quiet then he could have slipped out to the mall without a problem. But he didn't, and his cousin was pushed onto him in hopes that she'd get a picture with Santa Claus. Margu wasn't all that crazy about the idea either, but her parents insisted on it, plus it would be bonding time for them, as they put it.

"I don't want to Jesper," she mumbled as the line got shorter.

"Well, you have to, I already promised to get the photo." He replied taking a step forward, but Margu held back. He looked down at her to see her shaking her blond head. "It's not scary, I promise," Jesper assured. "It'll be like sitting on grandpa's lap."

"I don't know..." she said shyly. "If you do it, then I'll know it's safe."

Jesper gawked at Margu who looked back at him with large hopeful eyes. He cringed at the look and put a hand over his face as he felt himself give in.

"Fine."

"Next!"

Jesper jumped at the sudden shout and realized that they had managed to get up to the front of the line. Jesper looked at the elf waiting on them then to the Santa sitting on a massive velvet throne. The man was bigger than he thought from where he had stood in the back of the line. He wasn't fat but he had bulk, and his hair and beard were long, no doubt it was real. Jesper felt his heart stutter as the Santa gave a soft smile and waved. Jesper thought for a second it was for him, but he came back to reality when he felt Margu grab onto his leg and duck behind him. He felt heat creep into his cheeks and cleared his throat as he patted Margu's head.

"Come on Margu, I'll show you it's ok," he said taking a deep breath and stepping up to the man. "Um, hi, this is my cousin Margu." He started pointing to her even though she stopped a few feet away. "She's a little nervous and wants me to sit on your lap to prove it's okay. That alright?"

The second Jesper finished Santa started to chuckle then break into a laugh, an actually "ho, ho, ho", laugh. It was odd to say in the least, but there was something about it that made Jesper smile.

"Well, of course. There's nothing to be afraid of," the Santa answered giving a wink to Margu who still had a nervous expression.

Jesper nodded then felt his heart start to race as he realized he was actually going through with it. He swallowed thickly as he moved closer and felt himself go rigid as he sat down on the man's lap. Santa then wrapped a strong arm around him, his gloved hand resting in the small of his back, just nearly touching his ass. Jesper tried to relax as he sat there, but he was finding it more difficult than he imagined. He didn't think that Santa would feel so strong or look so attractive.

 _'Wow, okay, calm down. This is Santa after all!'_ he screamed internally. However his frantic thoughts where forgotten when he felt Santa's hand rub his back in a soothing manor and he felt his face start to burn even more than before.

"So, have you been a good boy…"

"J-Jesper," he filled in, glancing up at Santa. Santa smiled at hearing his name and had a look to his blue eyes that had Jesper feeling even hotter under the collar.

"Alright, Jesper, have you been a _good_ boy this year?" he repeated, still rubbing Jesper's back.

"I-I tried," Jesper stuttered and watched the way Santa smirked at him. "But, who can help but be a little naughty, right?"

Santa chuckled deep and low then said, "As long as you're not too naughty. Don't want to give someone like you a lump of coal this year."

Jesper felt like he might faint from all the blood rushing to his head. He gave a nervous laugh and slowly moved his hands more into his lap. He could feel his lower half starting to react and he swallowed thickly as he felt Santa adjust his leg, jostling him a little. Santa splayed out his hand to keep Jesper in place as he moved his leg, and once settled his hand seemed to go much lower than it was before. Jesper felt goosebumps as Santa's hand now rested on his ass and somehow his thumb had gotten under his hoodie. It moved in little circles just above his jeans, touching his bare skin.

"Well, Jesper," Santa said, making Jesper pay attention to him rather than his hand, "what would you like me to give to you for Christmas?"

"O-O-Oh, um, I guess, a hand—a handmade sweater, yeah," he stuttered, then instantly prayed that he'd fall into a void.

This man was turning Jesper into a mess and Jesper knew he was enjoying it. The Santa laughed like he had before, and whether or not it was because of that laugh Jesper felt his hand squeeze his ass. Jesper felt his heart skip a bit and shoved the palm of his hand onto his crotch painfully, yet subtly.

_'Do not get a hard right now! Not in front of all this kids!'_

"I can do that, not a problem," Santa said, his hand still on Jesper's ass but not squeezing like before.

"C-Cool, so, um I guess, it's Margu's turn then?" Jesper asked his voice a little shaky.

Santa gave him a look that had him pressing his legs together tightly then looked over to Margu.

"Why yes, it is," he said in a cheery tone. "Come along Margu," he called and she looked at him with surprise.

Jesper slowly stood up, afraid his legs wouldn't work at frist, then moved to the side as Santa picked up Margu who had rushed over. Her earlier fears seemed to have vanished and she rattled off what she wanted for Christmas with ease. When it came time for the photo Jesper was quickly pulled into it.

"How about we have Jesper take the photo with us?" Santa asked Margu then looked over to Jesper still red in the face.

"Yeah! Come on Jesper!" Margu agreed and waved her hand for him to come closer.

Jesper took a deep breath but didn't fight his fate and walked back over to them. He stood next to Santa who once again put his hand at the small of his back. As the elf got them to smile and the flash went off, Jesper felt Santa's hand move down and place something in his back pocket.

"Good job," the elf said then handed the photo to Jesper before turning around to call for the next kid.

"Have a good day and I'll see you both, very soon," Santa said as Margu got up and took hold of Jesper's hand.

"Yeah, see ya," Jesper said as Margu waved at him and they headed off into the mall. Once at a safe distance Jesper reached into his back pocket and found a piece of paper. It had names on one side with x's and checkmarks but on the other side it had the name "Klaus" written on it along with a phone number. Jesper didn't know how Santa could have written that down in just the short time he was around him, but he was happy to have it.

* * *

*****I have another chapter to post but i gotta run out and take care of some stuff. The second chapter is gonna have some fun ;3**


	2. The Visit

.🎁💌🎁.

Jesper sat on Santa's lap with a blush creeping up from his neck to his ears. He glanced up at Santa as he felt his large hand at the small of his back and two rouge fingers slip below the waistband of his pants and boxers. Jesper shivered from the touch and could already feel his lower half reacting, but unlike last time he didn't try to hide it.

"I see you've come back to visit me," Santa said with a smile.

"Y-Yeah, just, uh…. I lost your number and I figured—" Jesper cut himself off as a gasp caught in his throat. Santa grinned at him as he moved his other hand to rest on top of the tent in Jesper's jeans.

"Well, it's a good thing you came by then." He said. "Today's my last day here since it's Christmas Eve."

Jesper nodded his head in agreement, his voice temporarily lost as Santa rubbed his crotch teasingly. Jesper bit his bottom lip at the touch and nearly broke the skin when Santa adjusted his position, letting him feel the bulge he had.

_"The mall will be closing in 15 minutes."_

The sudden announcement had Jesper crashing back to reality and he looked around to see hardly anyone around. The Santa Station was concealed by a fence of decorated Christmas trees and lit up reindeer, but that didn't mean that someone could catch them. Unfortunately for Jesper, Santa had the same thought and pulled his hands away.

"Well, I can give you my number again," he started and nudge Jesper to get up, "and you can call me whenever you're—"

"W-Wait," Jesper objected as he got up and stood in front of Santa. "I, I want the number, but I… want something else…please, uh, Santa?"

Jesper had no idea where his sudden burst of bravery came from, but it was too late to take it back. He never did anything like this before and he felt anxious as Santa just looked at him. The man had a blank face for a moment, but then a playful look came to his eyes and a smirk graced his lips.

"It's Klaus." Jesper nodded in understanding then Klaus got up from his chair and pointed down the hall. "Go to the bathroom and I'll be there in a minute."

"O-Okay." was all Jesper could say as he saw just how tall Klaus was. He swallowed thickly then quickly turned to leave, but stumbled over his own feet. Klaus reached out to catch him, but Jesper caught himself then gave a thumbs-up as he rushed towards the bathroom.

_"The mall will be closing in 10 minutes."_

The moment this was announced Jesper peaked out of the handicap stall in time to see Klaus walk into the bathroom still in his santa suit. He shivered with anticipation and backed away from the door as Klaus made his way over. The second he was in the stall he locked it and Jesper pounced on him. He kissed Klaus hard, making him step back into the dividing wall and wrap his hands around Jesper's waist. Jesper groaned as he kissed him, the sound only getting louder as Klaus's tongue invaded his mouth.

"You're a good kisser," Jesper commented as the kiss ended.

"So are you." Klaus replied then moved his hands down to Jesper's ass. "Now, we don't have much time, but I think we can manage."

Jesper nodded and slipped a condom he got from the vending machine into Klaus's hand. He then stepped back to undo his pants and shoved them down before turning around and leaned on the wall. Jesper felt embarrassed at how eager he was, but Klaus had been plaguing his mind for days and he had been dying for a little something ever since that day. He was worried that Klaus wouldn't like him, being so eager and seeing that he was skinny as a pole. However, his worries were forgotten when he heard Klaus hum in appreciation, and with an ungloved hand, spread his ass to reveal his hole. Klaus brought his free hand up to lick at two fingers and gently eased them into Jesper's entrance. He noticed there wasn't much resistance and it was a bit slicker than he expected.

"You were ready for this?" Klaus asked, amusement in his tone.

Jesper groaned and pressed his face into the cool wall as he was fingered.

"N-No, I—I got off before I came here." Jesper admitted. "The thought of seeing you again just—Ah, _fuck_!"

Jesper fell into a mess of intangible words as Klaus started to rub his prostate. The only word he could manage to say was, "Hurry!", and Klaus didn't have to be told twice. He quickly pulled out his fingers and slipped on the condom before easing himself in. Klaus wished he had more lube to make things easier, but what the condom provided would have to do. Jesper felt like he was being ripped in two, Klaus was bigger than he anticipated.

"You okay?" Klaus asked once he was fully in.

" _God_ ," Jesper said in a breathy voice. "Move."

Klaus grunted and began to thrust, each one was quick and precise, hitting Jesper's prostate full on. Jesper's moans echoed in the empty bathroom along with the sounds of skin hitting skin. He tried to keep quit and buried his face into his arm, biting down on his sleeve as he was pounded into. Every thrust drove him closer to the edge and the grunting that Klaus did right in his ear was not helping. The man had one hand on his hips and the other on the bathroom wall as he slammed into him. It didn't take much longer for Jesper to come undone, unloading his cum onto the floor and wailing in pleasure into his arm. When he finished he could barely stand, but Klaus kept him upright as he followed Jesper's lead—cumming hard inside him and filling up the condom.

_"The mall is now closed. Please make your way to the exits within five minutes. Thank you for shopping with us."_

" _Noooo_ ," Jesper whined as Klaus pulled out and took off the condom.

"It's okay. When you call we can spend a lot more than ten minutes together." Klaus assured as he tucked himself back into his pants.

Jesper pouted but agreed and struggled to pull up his pants and boxers. He was honestly surprised he was even standing at that moment, after what he just did. Klaus noticed his struggling and helped Jesper get dressed then held out a piece of paper.

"Here." Jesper knew exactly what it was and eagerly took it. "Don't lose it again," Klaus warned as Jesper put it in his pocket.

"I won't, promise!"

Klaus smiled then leaned down to kiss Jesper quickly then headed out the stall. Jesper followed suit and was soon out in his car completely in a daze. He knew what had happened was real, his ass hurt enough to be proof alone. He groaned and leaned his head back on the headrest then pulled out the paper from his pocket. He stared at it for a while then let out a heavy sigh as a smile stretched across his face.

* * *

*****Alright, I got one more chapter left or maybe two? im not sure yet. Its pretty long so I might break it into two but idk. Anywho Hope yall liked it so far! ^J^**


	3. The Date

.🎁💌🎁.

Jesper looked at his phone anxiously, his thumb hovering over the call button. He had been laying in his bed, curled up in his silk sheets, agonizing over calling Klaus. They hadn't spoken since that day in the bathroom on Christmas Eve, and now it was the 28th. He figured now would be a good time to call, but at the same time he wasn't sure. It was still holiday break for him, and his extended family was still here until after the New Year. What if Klaus was still with his family? What if he won't be able to talk to him, or maybe he forgot about him? Jesper felt his chest tighten at the thought then moved his finger down to the envelope icon.

 _'Maybe a text will be fine.'_ He thought but he made no move to press it. _'Wait, what if he doesn't have a cellphone, and this is a landline number? I mean, he is old… but grandma even has a smartphone…'_

Jesper stared at the icon then moved his thumb back up to the call button.

"Okay, eeny, meeny, miny, moe. Catch a tiger by his toe. If he hollers let him go. Eeny, meeny—shit." Jesper's thumb bumped into the call button dialing Klaus's number. He froze as he heard the phone started to ring and not long after the call was answered with a gruff, _"Hello? …Anyone there?"_ Jesper snapped out his shocked state and went about bringing the phone to his ear but it slipped from his hands and smacked him in the face.

"Ow." he said flatly and picked the phone up as Klaus's voice called out again. "H-Hey," Jesper greeted as he rubbed his nose. "It's—It's me, Jesper! Remember, at the mall I, uh… I sat on your lap and then… you know…" Jesper mumbled his words as his face turned a bright red.

There was a moment of silence on the other end and Jesper began to think that Klaus had hung up after all, but his worries were eased when he heard a familiar laugh come though. He smiled as he heard it and took a deep breath in relief.

 _"Ah, I remember you quite well Jesper,"_ Klaus assured, and Jesper could hear the smile on the man's face. _"I'm glad you called, I was starting to think you lost my number again."_

"Psh, no, I just didn't want to interrupt your holiday is all." Jesper defended. "I know I'm still stuck in a house of people so I thought you might be too."

_"Well, that's nice of you, but I wouldn't have minded," Klaus said. "How was your Christmas?"_

" _Fun_. My dad and every other adult in the house hounding me about my future and relationships, my cousins broke my stuff, Grandma burnt the mac & cheese, everyone got tipsy, then gifts in the morning," Jesper explained with a sigh. "How about yours?"

 _"Sounds like a fun time,"_ Klaus said sarcastically, making Jesper chuckle, _"and it was just me and Reindeer sharing a turkey as usual."_

Jesper raised an eyebrow at hearing that and couldn't help but ask, "Reindeer? Are you… Are you really Santa? If so, I hope I'm not your naughty list after all."

Klaus laughed deep and hearty, a true Santa laugh that only made Jesper further his suspicions.

 _"No, no, my dog, her name is Reindeer."_ Klaus explained, then the sound of a jingle and pattering feet came through the line. _"Hey girl,"_ he muttered then grunted as Jesper assumed the dog had jumped into his lap. _"She's a big girl, husky."_

"Oh, cool, cool. I don't have any pets," Jesper said as he rolled over in bed. "Well I had a rabbit once, but it uh… went to a farm when I was 12 as my dad explained it."

 _"Aw,"_ Klaus said though a hint of humor was in his tone. Jesper gave a nonverbal noise, accompanied by an unseen shrug. _"So, would you like to meet up sometime?"_ Klaus asked. Jesper felt his face start to heat up again at the offer.

"S-Sure, uh, anytime is good," he answered.

 _"Is tomorrow alright?"_ Klaus asked. _"I'd really like to see you again. We can go out to dinner, or a movie, or uh, both, whichever you like."_

Jesper felt his heart beating frantically as Klaus stumbled over his words.

"Both is good," he answered happily.

 _"Alright, you can pick out the movie and send it to me in a text."_ Klaus said.

"Okay."

_"Well, see you tomorrow then."_

"See you."

With that Jesper hung up and rolled over to scream into his pillow. He had a date, an honest to god date with a mall santa that he banged in a bathroom. He had heard crazy things like this happening to his friend Mogens but not him, no. He never dreamt that he could be so bold like he did that day and now he was about to go on a date and potentially have another go at it.

"Merry Christmas to me," he said happily as he squeezed the life out of his pillow.

.🎁💌🎁.

On the day of the date Jesper's head had been stuck in the clouds. He couldn't get his mind off of Klaus for nothing and even though his family noticed his dopey grin he didn't pay them no mind. His happy mood didn't falter until there was an hour before Klaus was meant to pick him up. It was in that moment that he realized he'd have to get dressed and he had no idea what to wear. He had taken a very thorough shower and now stood butt naked in front of his closet.

"Fuck, I don't even know where we're going! What if it's fancy? No, no, he doesn't look like the type… or maybe he is? And if we're going to do it then I gotta wear something good!"

Jesper groaned in frustration then looked over to his wall clock to see that Klaus was due in thirty minutes. He let out a curse and dived into his closet yanking out anything that looked remotely presentable. He found a pair of tight black jeans, a white sweatshirt with a dark blue strip across the chest, and dark blue chucks. He stood in front of his full body mirror twisting and turning to see how he looked from every angle.

"Okay, this is good. It's clean, it's not too childish, it's crisp, it's, it's boring—this isn't sexy!"

Jesper heaved a sigh and started to wrangle off the sweatshirt when his phone rang. He froze as he heard Santa Baby fill the room then whipped around to look at the time.

" _Shit_."

Jesper frantically put the sweatshirt back in place and picked up the phone.

"Hey!" he shouted then winced at being too loud.

 _"Hey,"_ Klaus replied, _"you ready? I'm outside."_

"Uh, yeah, I'll be right there." He said quickly then hung up. He shoved his phone in his pocket, grabbed his keys and wallet then ran out of his room.

"Where's the fire Jesper?" his Aunt Florá called out as Jesper flew down the stairs.

"I'm going out," Jesper said as he opened the door.

"Were?" came his dad's firm voice.

Jesper didn't even stop as he shouted, "A date!" and ran out of the house. He ran down the shoveled path to the awaiting burgundy pickup truck on the street, but slipped on a patch of ice. The fall wasn't too rough and he quickly sprang back up and hopped into the truck as the front door of his home was opened to reveal several nosey faces.

"You alright?"

"Go," Jesper heaved then moved his hand to signal for him to drive.

Klaus didn't debate and headed off down the street. Jesper hunched over to catch his breath then straightened back up as he finally relaxed. His leg hurt from falling on it, as well as his ass, and his chest hurt from the cold, but other than that he was great, or so he thought. It dawned on him that Klaus just watched him sprint from his house to his truck, fall like an idiot, then jump in his truck and demand him to drive. The embarrassment was sitting heavy in his chest and he rubbed a hand over his face.

"Uh, sorry, about all that," he started. "I had been freaking out about what to wear and ran out of time and then my family was all, "Were you going?" and I just bolted and fell right in front of you, and _Jesus_ , this is awful."

Klaus let out a laugh as Jesper wallowed in despair, then reached a hand over to rub his shoulder. Jesper looked up at him for the first time and felt his heart melt at seeing him. He was dressed in a dark green and grey sweater with blue jeans, and his long white hair was in a loose ponytail and his beard was trimmed, but still long.

"It's alright, you look good if that helps," Klaus said making a goofy grin come to Jesper's face. "Though, I was worried about the fall, you okay?"

Jesper kept staring at Klaus, and only snapped out of it when Klaus looked at him with a knowing smile on his face.

"O-Oh, uh, yeah, my leg and ass hurt, but I'll live." Jesper answered as he dropped his gaze.

"Alright," he said shaking his head at Jesper then looked back to the road.

The conversation fell quiet and Jesper took that time to look around the truck. He could see the wear and tear in the leather interior, but he could tell that Klaus took the effort to care for it. The truck was clean, cleaner than Jesper can say about his own car. The only personal touch was a green tree air freshener hung from the mirror and a coffee cup in a cup holder.

"This is a nice truck," Jesper commented unsure of what else to say.

"Yeah, it's old, but I've taken good care of it over the years." Klaus said as he brought the truck to a stop. "My pride and joy."

Jesper nodded his head in silent agreement. "Yeah, I've got a car. A graduation gift from high school. I've crashed it three times and nearly died once."

"Remind me never to let you drive." Klaus said surprised.

"I only almost died okay! It was dark and the semi was going over the line," Jesper defended and Klaus's surprise turned to an understanding look. "My dad was pissed that day," he mumbled, but had a smile come to his face as he remembered his dad's frantic state.

"So, you live with your parents?" Klaus asked as he made a turn.

"Parent. Mom died from cancer when I was six." Jesper said nonchalantly as he watched the buildings go by.

"Sorry to hear that," Klaus muttered.

"It's fine. My dad took good care of me, and my mom's sister—Margu's mom—helped too." Jesper explained. "But yeah, I live with him since I'm doing the whole college thing right now. What about you? Living with your parents?"

Klaus snorted to that comment and glanced at Jesper, who just shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"No. I live alone, well I have Reindeer, but no one else." Klaus started. "My parents raised me but then I left to live with my grandfather after we had a falling out when I was a teenager. Then I went out on my own after I finished school and saved up some money."

"You still talk to them?" Jesper asked, but then realized he probably overstepped. "Sorry, you don't have to answer that."

"No, no, it's fine." Klaus said as he pulled into a parking lot. "I haven't spoken to them in a long time. They both passed away, but we managed to patch things up before that happened."

"Oh…"

"It's alright," Klaus said with a smile. "Now come on, we're here."

Jesper perked up at hearing this and climbed out the truck to find himself in front of a large rustic looking building.

"Brewhouse?" Jesper asked as he followed Klaus to the door.

"Yeah, I thought something casual, yet adult, would be nice." Klaus said as he held open the door. "Unless you want to go to like, Pizza Palace or something?"

"Wow, okay _old_ man." Jesper shot back, not missing the teasing. Klaus smiled and reached out to put a hand on the small of Jesper's back, making him shiver.

"Not _too_ old, though," Klaus retorted then moved ahead to talk to the hostess.

 _'Good god,'_ Jesper thought then quickly fell into step with Klaus as they were led to a booth.

Once seated they gave their drink orders, two sodas, despite the servers attempt to get them to enjoy the seasonal craft beer. When they left, Jesper realized that he was now sitting across from a man that looked too big to be sitting in a booth. Jesper played with the edge of his menu as he looked at it, not sure of what he should say at this point. He never really had a date with someone older, usualy quick causal sex and that was it. And dates with people his age usually consisted of them leading the conversation, which he wasn't all that interested in. Jesper sighed then looked back to Klaus to have their eyes meet and he felt a blush creep up his face.

"W-What? Is there something on me?" he asked as he rubbed at his face.

Klaus shook his head as the server arrived with their drinks then asked if they'd like to order. Klaus let Jesper go first then himself, sending the server off to put in their order. Jesper looked back at Klaus to see the man still looking at him with a smile on his face and he started to play with the straw paper to distract himself.

"Seriously, is there something on me?" Jesper asked again feeling flustered.

"No, Jesper," Klaus said with a light laugh. "I'm just… happy you're here."

"That's a first." Jesper commented and Klaus rolled his eyes. "I mean, not you, but usually people aren't that thrilled with me."

"Well I am, ever since I saw you in line at the mall." Klaus said and Jesper looked at him with disbelief. "It's true, when I saw you in line I knew I had to talk to you. You looked so bored, but it was cute. I uh, ripped a piece of the naughty and nice list before you got up there so I could give you my number." Klaus admitted then added. "And it crossed my mind that I might not be…your type… but I took that chance."

"Wait, wait, so you felt me up because you thought I was cute? Like, just me?" Jesper asked amazed.

Klaus had a blush come to his face that had Jesper's heart skipping a beat.

"Yeah, but I uh, typically don't do that. I started to rub your back to ease you, because you seemed nervous, but then you got flustered and I just couldn't stop myself. Sorry." Klaus explained and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better," Jesper started a goofy grin coming to his face, "I liked it. Although, using your words would have sufficed."

Klaus gave a weak laugh and nodded his head as he looked up at Jesper.

"I'll keep that in mind."

It wasn't long after that the server came back with their food and placed it on the table, refilling their drinks as well before disappearing into the restaurant. The two ate in silence at first, giving small comments on their food and trying to eat with some grace while in front of each other—well, more Jesper than Klaus. The quiet didn't last too long however, Jesper's need to avoid awkwardness getting to him.

"So you a full time Santa?" he asked suddenly as Klaus took a drink of his soda.

"No," he started, smiling, "just part-time, but full-time construction. It's tough work, but I still feel young enough to keep at it."

Jesper gave a hum as he looked at Klaus. He could see how construction fit him, he was a burly guy and he couldn't really see Klaus doing a desk job.

"Well, you are good with your hands." he commented then felt his face catch fire as he realized what he said. "Wow, okay, I'm sorry, that was bad." he sputtered and wished he could just vanish from the table.

Klaus laughed, not his hearty laugh, but a deep chuckle and smirked at Jesper. "It's okay, it is true though," he assured and reached under the table to touch Jesper's leg, making him bit into his bottom lip. "How about you? What do you do?"

"M-Me, oh, uh, I don't do anything." He replied, his mind still distracted by the hand on his leg. "I'm a student at my dad's university. He wants me to get a degree so I can better myself. Ya know, _'You're 24 and still haven't held a job for more than a month or taken school seriously. Finish school or live on your own.'_ "

Klaus gave a thoughtful hum to this and pulled his hand back. Jesper wanted to protest, but kept quiet as Klaus spoke. "So, what do you want to do?"

Jesper shrugged his shoulders and picked up his drink to take a sip. "I don't know… He wants me to become a professor at the school, family job and all, but… my backup plan was to marry rich." Klaus raised a skeptical eyebrow and Jesper went on, "I mean, I like to be comfortable, but the people at my school aren't really my type."

Klaus had an amused look come over him as he shook his head at Jesper.

"You're type, huh? Rich isn't enough?"

"You're messing with me, I know it," Jesper huffed, "but yes I have a type, and being rich is surprisingly not enough. I like older people, mostly guys. They're more mature, experienced, stronger, and sexy, and they don't call you at 2am asking if you want a three-way and body shots, or you have to pull them out of a dumpster because they got too wasted and fell in trying to barf in it."

"Sounds like you've had a few bad experiences," Klaus said, genuinely concerned.

"Tell me about it." Jesper scoffed, getting agitated from the memories.

"So, bald spots and guts work for you then?" Klaus asked.

Jesper gave a snort laughter and slapped a hand over his mouth at realizing that he had made that sound. Klaus looked at him with surprise then burst into laughter. Jesper couldn't fight it and joined in, but thankfully he didn't snort like he had before.

"I can't believe I did that! I sounded like a pig," Jesper wheezed as he started to calm down.

"Me either, it was cute," Klaus commented and Jesper took a deep breath as he shook his head.

"But, to uh, answer your question, I don't know about bald spots, but a gut is okay. I know beards are a big weakness."

"So in other words," Klaus started, his voice seeming to get deeper than usual, "I am exactly your type."

Jesper suddenly felt hot all over as Klaus said this and nodded his head. He swallowed thickly as Klaus gave him an intense look and he felt like he might faint. However the mood was interrupted as Jesper's phone went off, making him jump from the sound of his alarm.

"Wow, it's already 8:30, the movie starts in like, an hour." Jesper mentioned as he shut off his alarm.

"Well, we better get going then." Klaus said before picking up his drink and finishing it off.

Jesper nodded in agreement and ate what food he had left as Klaus went about paying. They were soon back in the truck and headed down to the theater when Jesper had a question come to mind.

"So, what's your type then?"

Klaus was silent for a moment, contemplating his answer. "Mmmm, I don't really have one. Gender and all that doesn't matter to me, as long as you're not too young I'm good. I will say I lean more towards younger people, usually my cut off is 15 years my junior."

"So, I barely made the cut then?" Jesper said, a nervous laugh escaping him.

"24 is _pushing_ it, given that I'm 31 years your senior, but like I said before, you caught my eye. I'm just lucky that I happen to fit your type."

"What can I say, I am a catch," Jesper teased making Klaus laugh.

He smiled at hearing it then bit his bottom lip as he felt warmth settling in his stomach. Klaus was perfect and to know that he likes him enough to look pass his age meant a lot. He was worried he'd call it off once he knew how young he was, but thankfully not.

The two spent the drive chatting about anything and everything until they got to the theater. With five minutes to spare they hurried inside to get their tickets and seats. It was an action comedy that thankfully had only a handful of people already there. The two sat up at the top row and Jesper felt his nervous go on edge as the lights went out.

_'It's okay, it's just a movie. The date has gone better than any other date I've had. Nothing can go wrong. Be calm, cool, and fuck he's so close to me. I want to kiss him. Can I kiss him?'_

Jesper looked up to Klaus, who focused on the screen, then looked away before he could get caught. He stared at the movie trying to be calm, but his resolve wasn't as strong as he'd like. All he could think about was how close Klaus was to him, how their bodies pressed together, and how the cheesy romance on screen made him want to kiss Klaus even more. Jesper felt like he was drowning in his urges, but he found an anchor when Klaus suddenly placed his hand on top of his. He stared at their hands, seeing how large Klaus's hand was compared to his and how warm it was. Jesper lost what resolve he had right then and shyly moved their hands from the armrest to his thigh. He chanced a glance at Klaus to see him looking back and he could feel Klaus's hand splay out over his thigh. Jesper felt relief at seeing he wasn't the only one thinking on the less innocent side of things and took his hand away to place it in Klaus's beard. He touched the soft, white hair, and pulled gently, making Klaus lean in faster than he already was, and they met in a kiss.

It was chaste and sweet, but Klaus knew what Jesper was after and pressed harder. He moved his lips against Jesper's and reached his other hand up to hold Jesper's face. He rubbed Jesper's thigh as they kissed, making him groan and nip at Klaus's lip. Klaus felt his breath hitch from the act and retaliated by slipping his tongue into Jesper's mouth. Jesper moaned softly as he slid his tongue along Klaus's and pulled on his beard to get him closer. Klaus grunted softly and moved his hand further up, rubbing Jesper's crotch and Jesper spread his legs as best he could for him. Their heated kisses and touches fogged over their reality until an explosion from the movie startled them. They pulled away quickly and looked around to find that no one was looking at them, then looked at each other. Klaus could see the eager look on Jesper's face and Jesper could see the blush staining Klaus's.

"W-Wanna leave?" Jesper asked, voice soft.

"If you do." Klaus replied and Jesper nodded his head. "Okay."

They quickly, but quietly, got up and shuffled out of the theater and rushed to the truck. The second they both got inside they picked up where they left off. Jesper scrambled over the middle console to start kissing Klaus once more, and Klaus eagerly pulled him close. He reached down to the seat lever and pushed it back so Jesper could climb into his lap. They kissed each other as if they'd starve without the contact.

"I want you," Jesper panted and took Klaus's hand from his back to his crotch, letting him feel how hard he was. Klaus smirked at feeling it and squeezed it to make Jesper moan and buck into his hand.

"I want you too," Klaus growled in Jesper's ear and moved Jesper's hand to feel him. Jesper gasped as he felt Klaus's cock throb in his jeans. It was massive and heavy in his hands and he groaned in throat as he touched it. "Where do you want to go?"

"Where?" Jesper asked, his mind a fog.

"Your house, hotel, my house?" Klaus tried again and watched Jesper's flushed face gain some clarity.

"Yours." Jesper said breathlessly.

"You sure?" Klaus asked.

"Yeah, my house is crawling with family remember, and I don't really care for a hotel."

"Alright, alright." Klaus said and kissed Jesper one last time before moving him off his lap.

Jesper couldn't help the smile plastered to his face as Klaus pulled out of the parking lot and headed onto the street. He was eager to get the older man bed and see what he could really do. The day in the bathroom had been amazing, but it felt like more of a preview of what Klaus could do to him. He couldn't help but wonder if he was more of a rough lover or a gentle one, or maybe a little naughty—a toy here and there. The thought of that made Jesper shiver and he looked up to Klaus as he chewed on his bottom lip. He never thought he'd get someone like Klaus in a million years. Older guys were his thing, but they never seemed too invested in him, but Klaus was different. He took him on a proper date and now they were going have sex, and he liked him. Oh fuck he liked him!

Jesper felt himself practically bouncing in his seat from excitement, but he quickly realized that he actually was. He looked out the window to see that Klaus had driven them out of the city and onto a highway. He could see road signs for the next set of towns miles away and he felt his buzz die instantly. Jesper looked over to Klaus to see him still focused on the road then back out to the window as more trees began to appear, becoming a forest alongside the road.

 _'Oh no.'_ Jesper thought as fear pierced his heart. _'Oh fuck. Did I fall for a trap? Am I going to get murdered? I heard that this happens, but to me? Really? Okay, okay, calm down, just think about this. Alright, he's 55, construction worker, big dog…. So, strong enough to kill me and let his dog eat my remains—yep, that's great.'_

Jesper felt himself start to sweat at this point and contemplated jumping out of the truck until it started to slow down. The truck took a right turn onto a gravel road leading into the woods and after a few minutes Klaus pulled up to a massive house nestled in a clearing. It looked like one of those farm houses on the cover of magazines, but a lot creepier. The porch light was on, a lamp inside was on, and a lamppost marking the driveway was on as well. Jesper could see a small barn a ways from the house and he gulped when the truck was turned off.

"Well, home sweet home," Klaus said with a smile and opened his door as Jesper just smiled back nervously.

They climbed out of the truck and Jesper noticed how quiet it was. Snow usually did that, but it felt even more eerie surrounded by the forest.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about Reindeer jumping on you," Klaus started, making Jesper snap out of his thoughts. "She's in the barn since I knew I'd be gone for a while."

"Cool, cool," Jesper replied as he tried to act natural as he stepped up onto the porch.

Klaus unlocked the door and let Jesper step in first and he found himself immersed in the smell of pine trees, an old house, and something else he couldn't place. It smelt good though, nothing like a rotten corpse hidden in the floorboards or anything. He could see the place was cozy, and there was even a Christmas tree by the fireplace, it gave a grandma's house feel. When the front door closed he looked back to see Klaus there but his eyes widened as he noticed a large axe resting by the door.

_'I'm dead.'_

"The bedroom's upstairs," Klaus mentioned and reached out to take Jesper's hand. Jesper didn't fight him and let himself be led up a flight of stairs. The stairs creaked as they made their way up and Jesper couldn't help but look at the photos that lined the wall as he passed them. Some were just paintings but some were photos, photos of a younger Klaus, a small dog, and a woman.

 _'Oh god, did he kill her and I'm next? Or is that his wife and he's cheating on her and then gonna kill me so she won't find out?'_ Jesper had experience the later before, minus the death. He hadn't known the man was married until his wife showed up early from a business trip, and well, he did a lot of running that day.

Klaus eventually came to a stop and Jesper realized that they had made it down the hall to a door and Klaus opened it and flicked a switch. A set of lamps illuminated the room, showing that it was painted a deep green, and a king sized bed was draped in brown and gold bedding. Everything looked ordinary, clean, but that didn't settle Jesper's nerves all that much. He was so on edge that he jumped when Klaus suddenly wrapped his arms around him, hugging him from behind and placed a kiss to his neck.

"Ready?" Klaus asked as he placed another kiss.

"Uh, I…" Jesper trailed off unsure of how to escape his situation.

Klaus wasn't blind to Jesper's nervousness and turned him around to look him in the eyes.

"You okay?" he asked as he rubbed Jesper's cheek with his thumb.

"Um… I… I think I should go…." Jesper managed to say, then cringed as he saw the look of hurt on Klaus's face. Murderer or not, seeing Klaus upset made him feel a little bad.

"Did I do something wrong?" Klaus asked as he pulled his hands back and rubbed the back of his neck. "I haven't done this in years… sorry if I offended you."

"What? No its, just…" Jesper started then felt his guilt joining his fear.

"Jesper, tell me." Klaus pleaded. "I don't want you to go."

Jesper felt his chest ache at hearing this and rubbed his arm as he stood before Klaus.

"Look, I… Just—I rather not, die tonight." Jesper confessed and Klaus stared at him completely lost. Jesper cleared his throat then slowly backed away from Klaus, heading for the door as subtly as he could. "Look, I know things were going great and believe me, I wanted this," he said, still inching towards the door, "but then you take me out here to the sticks, to this giant house with an axe right by the door and your dog in a barn… That's basically, ya know, "I lure cute guys to murder them after a night of fun and feed them to my dog". So, yeah, sorry, but I'll be running now," he finished just as he reached back to find the doorknob. He turned around and went to open the door, but Klaus put his hand on it, keeping it shut.

 _'This is how I die. Okay.'_ Jesper thought as he stared at the hand blocking his escape.

"Jesper," Klaus addressed his voice deep and making Jesper gulp in fear. "I don't lure cute guys to my home to murder them." Jesper didn't turn around and Klaus didn't take his hand off the door. "I, I haven't done this in a long time—going on a date, bringing someone to the house, but I did for you because you asked me to. Because I didn't want to put you off by saying no." Klaus gave a heavy sigh and Jesper felt his guilt from earlier grow heavy. "I realize I should have told you how far I lived from the city, but I didn't want to scare you. I did that anyway though… sorry."

Klaus pulled is hand off the door and Jesper looked over his shoulder at that moment. Klaus was red in the face, embarrassment plain as day, and Jesper felt like the biggest asshole on the face of the earth. He hadn't meant to hurt him like that, he was worried that he'd end up dead in a ditch, a reasonable worry when your burly date takes you to the middle of nowhere. Even so…

"Klaus," Jesper started but stopped, unsure of what to say.

"I'll can take you home." Klaus offered and Jesper sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. When he pulled it away, he took a deep breath and turned to face Klaus.

"Okay, yeah, you freaked me out, and knowing where you lived beforehand would have helped, maybe, but…. I mean, I'm like, 90% sure you're not a sexy murderous old man." Jesper said and took a few tentative steps towards Klaus. "Sorry. What else am I supposed to think, ya know?" Jesper asked and Klaus gave a deep sigh as he nodded his head.

"I would think the same," Klaus replied and gave a weak smile that made Jesper's heart clench.

"Yeah… I'll still go, if you want me to," Jesper said. "I kinda ruined the mood."

Klaus looked up at Jesper then, a nervous look in his eyes.

"…Can I get you to 100%?" he asked slowly.

Jesper stared at Klaus for a moment as he processed the request then felt a small smile come to his face. "I'm open to it."

Klaus smiled back then moved to the door, but held out his hand before opening it—a silent invitation. Jesper didn't hesitate and slipped his hand into Klaus's and the older of the two lead them out of the room and down the stairs.

"I keep the axe inside so nothing happens to it," Klaus started to explain as they made it to the front room. "I use it for chopping wood as well as scaring off anyone or thing when I need to," he said, briefly pointing to the axe before guiding Jesper to the kitchen. "Every now and then some punk thinks he can steal something from me or a coyote gets too close."

"Why not a gun then?" Jesper asked as he looked around the modest kitchen. Klaus had been unlocking the backdoor when Jesper asked this and turned to him as he slid it back.

"I have more control with an axe, and it's more reliable," he answered and headed outside.

He held out his hand for Jesper so he wouldn't slip on the patio stairs. Once on the ground Jesper took in the massive backyard, it was lit up with spotlights and he could see a barn, another truck, a gazebo, and the forest defining the edge of the yard. He didn't realize that Klaus had already walked ahead until he heard the barn door unlatching and creaking open. Jesper whipped around at the sound and saw Klaus holding open the door and gesturing for him to come over. Jesper walked over cautiously, the thought of seeing a potential human, or otherwise, meat locker was the last thing he wanted to see. However, instead of seeing frozen bodies he found a workshop. A workshop covered in toys, rocking chairs, dressers, and tools. It was heated and lit in soft yellow light, and on the floor near one of the tables was a massive dog sleeping on a pile of cushions.

"This is my workshop, I used to make all kinds of things here, but now it's mostly Reindeer's room when I'm away from the house," Klaus informed softly, not wanting to wake Reindeer.

"Used to?" Jesper asked sensing something was up.

"A story for another time, perhaps," Klaus said with a soft look on his face and Jesper couldn't find it in himself to argue. Klaus then closed the barn and the two stood in the cold night. Jesper looked up to see the stars dotting the sky, then looked over to Klaus.

"So, how are you feeling?" Klaus asked after a moment.

Jesper hummed as he thought about it, rocking on the heels of his shoes. "99.99%" he concluded and he smiled as Klaus began to laugh. Jesper walked over to him as he laughed and moved his cold fingers into his beard and pulled on the soft curls. Klaus's laughter calmed to a chuckle and he looked down to see Jesper lean up in time to snatch a kiss. Klaus placed his hands on Jesper's hips as he kissed back chastely, but they quickly went further south as Jesper deepened the kiss. Jesper moaned softly as he kissed Klaus, slipping his tongue into his mouth and burying his fingers into his beard. He shivered as Klaus squeezed his ass with both hands then pulled back to take a breath.

"You alright?" Klaus asked as he kept his hold on Jesper.

"Y-Yeah, I'm sorry about freaking out, but I um, think I'm at 100%." Jesper replied biting his bottom lip.

Klaus smirked at hearing that and squeezed Jesper's ass again, making him moan softly. "It's alright, let's get inside."

Jesper nodded his head and went to pull away, but Klaus kept him close and hoisted him up with ease. He held Jesper in his arms bridal style and his smirk grew wider as Jesper looked at him dumbfounded as he began to walk.

"Do I weigh anything to you?" Jesper asks as Klaus kicked the backdoor shut and headed to the stairs.

"Not really," Klaus started, "it's like holding a couple of grapes."

Jesper gave a snort of laughter then covered his mouth at realizing he had done that a second time tonight. Klaus couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him from hearing it, but placed a kiss on Jesper's forehead to make up for it.

Once they got back into the bedroom Klaus set Jesper down on the edge of the bed. He stood between Jesper's legs and leaned down to kiss him firmly. One of his hands roamed over Jesper's body while the other kept him propped up so he wouldn't fall. Jesper moaned into the kiss as he was touched and arched his back as he felt his sweatshirt being pushed up.

"Can I take this off?" Klaus asked.

"You can take off whatever you want."

Klaus smiled at Jesper and moved to pull off the hoodie and toss it to the floor. He then started to place kisses all over Jesper, starting at his neck and trailing down to his pants, kissing and nipping a trail on his soft skin. When he finally reached Jesper's pants he hooked his fingers into the belt loops, but waited until Jesper gave him the okay, which was a hurried, "Yes, Klaus!" He swiftly yanked them down and off then kissed a trailed down Jesper's leg until he reached his underwear. He hooked his fingers in the waistband then pulled them off without hesitation, making Jesper gasp as his cock sprung free.

"You're beautiful," Klaus whispered as he trailed his hands over Jesper's thighs and chest. "So perfect."

Jesper felt a blush staining his face at the compliment and moved a foot to press into Klaus's chest.

"Klaus, take off your clothes," he demanded eager to move things along.

Klaus smiled at him and took hold of his foot and lifted it to kiss his ankle, then down to his calf, and finally his thigh.

"You want me?" Klaus asked as he stopped his trail of kisses.

"Y-Yes," Jesper answered, voice becoming on edge.

"Want me in you?" Klaus asked, looking down at Jesper as he pressed his crotch against him.

" _Fuck_ , Klaus," Jesper groaned, his heart ready to burst from his chest.

"I can do that," Klaus teased and pulled back.

He made quick work of his sweater, pulling it off and tossing it to the floor. He then toed off his boots and shimmed out of his jeans and boxers to stand bare before Jesper. Jesper felt his breath hitch in his throat as he looked at Klaus for the first time, properly. The man was built like a tank and was well endowed—Jesper could already feel the pleasant ache from their first time just by looking at Klaus's cock. Klaus smiled at seeing Jesper stare at him so intently and climbed onto the bed, getting between Jesper's legs. He then leaned over to his nightstand to scrounge around for supplies. Jesper noticed that it was taking a bit longer than necessary and looked over to see Klaus holding only a bottle of lube.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't have condoms." Klaus admitted, feeling irritated with himself that he managed to forget something so important.

"Oh… well, it'll be fine," Jesper said nonchalantly. "I'm clean, your old—It's all good."

"Wow," Klaus started, chuckling as he leaned back on his heels, "that is such a comfort, thank you Jesper."

"You know what I mean," Jesper replied with a grin on his face.

"I know, I know."

Klaus shook his head as he opened the bottle of lube, and poured a good amount into his hand. He slicked up his fingers then rubbed the excess onto Jesper's entrance. He wiggled his fingers in gently, easing two digits into Jesper. Klaus worked Jesper open slowly, careful not to hurt him, and soon had him moaning and shivering on the bed. He slipped in a third finger and thrust them in deep, and Jesper rocked his hips down on Klaus's hand.

"K-Klaus," Jesper moaned.

Klaus licked his lips as he watch Jesper ride his fingers and thanked god that Jesper hadn't ran away. He looked so good before, so eager, and he couldn't wait to make him his.

"You ready for me?" Klaus asked and Jesper nodded his head frantically. Klaus quickly slipped out his fingers and lubed up his large cock before getting into position. He spread Jesper's legs as far as he could and pressed the head of his cock against Jesper's prepped hole. He gently pushed in, slow and steady—it was a tight fit, a good tight fit that had them both groaning as he was fully sheathed.

"Move Klaus." Jesper instructed after some time, having adjusted to Klaus's girth.

"Tell me if it hurts." Klaus instructed.

Jesper nodded his head and bit his lower lip as Klaus pulled out. He could feel every inch of his large cock and groaned low in his throat as it slid back in.

" _Fuck_."

Klaus smiled at hearing that and kept his thrusts even and slow, making Jesper groan and arch off the bed. He ran his hands down Jesper's thighs, hips, and to his chest then dragged them back to his hips where he held them firmly. He pulled on them, dragging Jesper closer to him, making him bend almost in half, as he kept thrusting. The angle was now deeper and Jesper's reaction was immediate—crying out for Klaus and digging his fingers into the bedding.

"Faster!"

Klaus grunted in acknowledgement and started to pump his hips harder, driving his large cock into Jesper. Jesper opened his mouth in a broken scream of bliss as he was pounded, and he wrapped is legs around Klaus tightly as he felt himself getting close. No one ever made him feel this good and he could barely contain himself. Klaus could tell that Jesper was feeling it just as much as him, and he couldn't hold back either. He growled Jesper's name as he pumped his hips, bucking every so often to make Jesper scream. It felt too good, better than the bathroom sex for sure. It had been awhile since Klaus let himself let go like this and he couldn't lie that he didn't love it. Jesper was perfect, from the way he took his cock, to the noises he made, to the way his flushed face looked at him with desire. He knew he liked Jesper, but he definitely knew now he wasn't going to let him go.

"I'm gonna cum!" Jesper cried. "K-Klaus—F-Fuuuuaaaaahhhh!"

Klaus slammed into Jesper a few more times before Jesper lost himself to his orgasm. His body going rigid and his cock throbbing as he shot his load between them. His thick cum covered them both and he fell back on the bed limp and moaning as Klaus kept going. It didn't take much more for Klaus to spill over as well, seeing and hearing Jesper cum like that had him on edge instantly. He buried himself in Jesper and came hard, filling him with every drop of cum he had. Jesper groaned as he was filled, filled more than he thought possible and reached up for Klaus. Klaus leaned down quickly, and let Jesper cling to him as they rode out their climax together. Once Klaus was fully spent he pulled away slightly and eased himself out. Jesper moaned and shivered as he felt his hole gape open and cum spill out. Klaus felt his cock twitch from the sight and leaned down again to kiss Jesper tenderly.

"Best. Sex. Ever." Jesper said between kisses, making Klaus chuckle.

"I'm glad you liked it."

Jesper hummed appreciatively then moved to the side to let Klaus lay beside him. He rolled over gently, feeling the ache in his ass already starting to set in, and laid his head on Klaus's chest. Klaus wrapped an arm around Jesper to hold him close and they laid in silence, listening to each other breath and enjoying each other's warmth. After a while Klaus looked down to see Jesper with his eyes closed. He rubbed his arm lightly then leaned over to kiss his forehead, which made him open his eyes and give a questioning hum.

"Oh, sorry, didn't think you were actually asleep," Klaus admitted as Jesper looked up at him.

"Isfine," Jesper slurred. "I need a shower or something," he mumbled as he took a deep breath.

"Oh, my bathroom is just over there," Klaus offered, pointing to the bathroom door. Jesper gave another hum then stretched his long limbs before getting up. He hissed once he got to his feet, but held up his hand to make Klaus stay put. Klaus didn't argue and watched as Jesper gave a thumbs up and started to waddle to the bathroom, cum running down his thighs and red hand prints on his hips. Klaus wondered if he should have held some restraint, but a larger part of him took pride in what he did.

.🎁💌🎁.

When Jesper finally came out of the bathroom, dressed in nothing but a towel, he felt exhausted yet rejuvenated all at once. He rubbed his hair dry as he stumbled out of the bathroom, and found Klaus sitting under new clean sheets and playing on his phone. Klaus looked up from his phone to see Jesper looking refreshed and smiled at him.

"You want to go home?" he asked.

Jesper hummed as he thought about it, all the while crossing the room and climbing into the bed.

"I think I'll stay." he said with a smile on his lips. "It's dark out there, and cold, and if I stay over then in the morning I could wake up to a pleasant surprise." Klaus smiled at hearing that and set down his phone as Jesper snuggled up beside him.

"Oh, like, me over you, naked, holding my axe?" he teased as he laid down in the bed.

"By axe you mean dick, then yes." Jesper clarified and moved his hand to comb through Klaus's beard as he laughed. "Anyway, I said I was sorry about that, but you know I had valid points for thinking I'd end up dead!" he huffed.

"I know," Klaus started, "but I won't let you live it down, not just yet."

Jesper rolled his eyes and moved to face away from Klaus. Klaus shook his head and moved to slip his arms around Jesper and hold him close. He kissed his shoulder and up to his neck, but no further, and soon the two fell asleep in the embrace.


	4. The Call

.🎁💌🎁.

When morning came, sunlight poured through the curtains making Jesper bury himself into the bed. He wanted to sleep just a little more but he found it hard to breath as he laid there. He could feel something tickling his face, and with a huff he rolled over to take a deep breath and rubbed at his face. He winced as he felt his lower back ache from his movement and from the sunlight assaulting him head on.

His discomfort was quickly forgotten as he heard a deep breath being exhaled beside him. He opened his eyes slowly and looked to his left to see Klaus still passed out and laying on his back. His beard cascaded around his chest—no doubt the cause of Jesper's lack of breathing earlier—one arm was laid out and the other rested on his abdomen rising and falling with each breath he took. Jesper couldn't help but ogle Klaus, the large man was even sexier than he remembered from the night before. He was nothing but bulk, toned muscle and fat that had Jesper biting his bottom lip. His salt and pepper body hair ran over his arms and torso, disappearing at his waist where the bedding cut off his gaze. He could see the bulge of Klaus's manhood against his thigh and felt his face heat up as he reached for the blanket and sheet. He gently picked it up and took a quick glance at Klaus before looking underneath. His blush spread to his ears as he caught sight of Klaus's lower half, but he a pout came to his face as he noticed his object of interest was covered by underwear.

He sighed and set the bedding back in place, and looked up to Klaus to see him looking back with a grin on his face. Jesper froze as he realized he was caught and the only thing he could say was, "It's not what it looks like!"

Klaus gave a deep rumbling laugh and rolled over onto his side.

"Really now?" he asked, unconvinced.

"Y-yes," Jesper sputtered. "You see, I thought something was in the bed so I looked under the sheets to see, but it was nothing! So, I'm innocent."

Klaus gave a hum as heard this and moved his hand to scratch at his stomach. Jesper's eyes instantly focused on it and Klaus kept his grin as he moved his hand lower.

"What did you think was under the sheets?" Klaus asked as he stopped his hand at the edge of the blankets. Jesper blinked slowly then drew his eyes back up, getting out of his trance.

"O-Oh, uh, I don't know… a rat or something…" Jesper answered unsure of himself.

Klaus took a deep breath and moved his hand to Jesper's hip and pulled on the man, brining close.

"Or something, huh?" Klaus teased as he leaned into Jesper's space, their lips slightly touching.

"Something good," Jesper said without thinking, his mind already shorting out from being so close to Klaus.

"Real good, I hope," Klaus said and Jesper didn't even reply, he merely leaned in, snatching Klaus's lips in a kiss. Klaus made a surprised noise as Jesper kissed him, he knew it was going to happen, but how Jesper kissed him caught him off guard. Jesper practically laid on top of him as he kissed him deeply—tongue sliding into Klaus's mouth. Jesper buried his hands in Klaus's hair, pulling loose the ponytail then sliding one hand down Klaus's body. Klaus growled into the kiss and moved his hand to squeeze Jesper's ass firmly. Jesper moaned and returned the action by getting a handful of Klaus's cock. He squeezed it through the underwear and pulled back from the kiss to hear Klaus groan in his ear.

"God, Klaus," Jesper breathed as he felt Klaus up.

"Jesper," Klaus called out, rocking his hips into Jesper's hand. He buried his face into Jesper's neck as he rocked and kissed the smooth skin there. Jesper bit his bottom lip and moved his hand to go below the underwear, to get a good feel of Klaus, but at that moment a familiar ringtone started to play. Jesper groaned as he recognized it instantly, but tried to ignore it as he got ahold of Klaus and started to pump him. Klaus was content to ignore it as well, and moved his hand even further, finding Jesper's tender hole and rubbing his finger over it. Jesper twitched from the contact, but his bliss didn't stay long. The ringtone kept playing, the caller not giving up for even a second.

"Go answer it," Klaus eventually said, pulling his hand away.

Jesper whined but knew there was no point in arguing. The phone wasn't going to stop unless he answered, and so he begrudgingly got out of bed and snatched his pants from the floor.

"Yes?" he answered, sounding more irate than he intended.

 _"So you can answer the phone after all,"_ came an unamused voice.

"Hi dad." Jesper said as he sighed into the phone.

_"It's nice that you can remember that you have a father, one who's been worried that you hadn't come home yet. It's past 10."_

Jesper cringed as he heard this and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, sorry, I was gonna call, but I, uh… got side tracked."

_"Yes, sidetracked, all night long… Be home by noon. We have a family outing and we have to get ready for New Year's Eve."_

"Okay, okay, bye."

Jesper hung up the phone and put it back in his pants before dropping them back on the floor. When he turned to head back to the bed he saw Klaus standing behind him with an all knowing look.

"I take it you are in trouble?" Klaus said as he got up.

"I-, yeah, but don't say it like that!" Jesper huffed as Klaus wrapped his arms around him. "I'm not a kid. My dad just…"

"Just worried, which I understand. I'd be worried if my kid went out and never came home or called," Klaus said and Jesper just pouts.

"You're making me feel bad." Jesper whined and Klaus chuckled and leaned down to give a kiss.

"Just saying, but we should get going though." he said and Jesper whined even louder and slumped into Klaus. "Come on, I'll cook for us."

Jesper whined again and Klaus rolled eyes. "Now you are acting like a spoiled brat."

"I just want to go back to bed… with you…" Jesper moped.

"Maybe if we eat fast enough, I can eat you out." Klaus suggested.

Jesper felt his cock twitch at the idea and gave a hum as he thought about it.

"Fine."

"You really are a child," Klaus laughed as he pulled away from Jesper to grab their clothes. Jesper stuck out his tongue but took his clothes and quickly got dressed. They soon headed to the kitchen where Klaus fixed a simple breakfast of eggs, sausage, and toast, but when they finished it was only thirty minutes til noon, which meant no extra fun for Jesper. Jesper didn't miss the opportunity to complain about it as he was dragged to the truck and carted off down the highway.

The drive was relatively quiet, the radio filling in the silence. When they reached Jesper's street Jesper dreaded getting out. He didn't want to face his father or his family after staying out all night and morning like he had. He could already feel their judging eyes and hear their teasing remarks, but it's not like he can just run away with Klaus. Even if that sounded good, he knew he couldn't.

"So, uh… I guess I'll call you soon?" Jesper suggested as Klaus parked the truck.

"I'd like that," Klaus said as he looked at Jesper, "I don't have to go back to work until the 3rd so call me anytime."

"Will do." Jesper answered and went to leave, but before he did, he turned around and moved across the seat to kiss Klaus. It was just as heated as the kiss from earlier that morning and Jesper moaned as Klaus held him close.

"Well, now I can't get out because of you." Jesper blamed and moved Klaus's hand from his hip to his crotch. "Guess you'll have to take me back home with you."

"That _is_ a problem," Klaus said amused and rubbed Jesper's crotch as he kissed him again.

Jesper chuckled as Klaus played along and wrapped his arms around Klaus's neck. They made out hotly in the truck, completely oblivious to anything that wasn't each other, until a knock came to the passenger window. The two froze where they were and Jesper slowly turned to see a figure standing outside the truck. Jesper swallowed thickly and moved over to wipe the fog of the window and sighed in defeat at seeing his father.

"Shit, it's my dad." Klaus let go of Jesper instantly and Jesper gave an awkward smile to his dad as he opened the door. He tried his best to hide his erection as he slipped out the truck and stood in the snow. "Morning dad," he greeted. His father just gave him his signature look of irritation, with a hint of a glare.

"It's the afternoon, and _you_ must be the date." he said looking into the truck at Klaus.

"Yes, sir. I'm Nickolas Klaus."

Jesper could see that Klaus wasn't afraid of his father, but his father wasn't afraid of him either. They stared each other down for a while, but his father cleared his throat and moved to hold the truck door.

"Well, it was nice of you to finally return my son. Have a good day."

He then shut the door and grabbed Jesper by the shoulder and proceeded to walk to the house. Jesper kept up but looked back to smile and wave at Klaus. Klaus shook his head at his childish lover and put the truck in drive. He found himself smiling all the way home, feeling good about what he had started with Jesper. Sure there ages were vastly different, and sure Jesper still lived with his dad, but it had been a long time since Klaus felt this good about someone and he couldn't let it slip away.

* * *

*****God Damn that took forever! But It's done and I hope yall enjoyed the ride!! I think I got like 2 more Klausper fics I wanna write. I know there's one that I definitely wanna do, but just gotta find the time, yall know u.u Anywho, thanks for reading and the comments!!**


	5. The Call Prt. 2

.🎁💌🎁.

When Klaus arrived home he sat in his truck for a minute, looking out at his home. He took in the old farm house in the afternoon sunlight, watching how the windows and snow glinted in it, then pulled his phone out of his pocket. He checked to see he had no new messages then read over his texts with Jesper, what few he had, then tapped the box to make a text. He stared at the cursor for a while then sighed and backed out of the app.

 _'He'll text me when he can.'_ He thought as he put his phone back in his pocket then went about getting out of the truck.

He stood in the cold snow and stretched out his limbs, giving a yawn as he did so. It had been a very long time since he done this, staying up for most of the night to fool around and then back at it bright and early. He felt good, tired, but good, like a weight he didn't know he had vanished. He honestly couldn't remember the last time he took care of his own needs, but last night had been perfect. Jesper had been perfect. He hadn't met anyone that could grab his attention like Jesper, not since Lydia. He missed her dearly, not a day went by that he didn't think about her. He had resigned himself to thinking that he'd spend the rest of his life alone after her but then he saw Jesper. He had stood out against everyone else in the mall that day, the way his lengthy form slumped from boredom and the way he talked animatedly to his cousin—Oh, but then when he sat on his lap, Klaus knew he was in trouble. He thought he was sweating when Jesper sat on his lap and he started to touch him. He really hadn't meant to get that touchy, but the way Jesper reacted and looked at him, he couldn't stop. Then when he came back to see him and they had sex for the first time, sure he would have liked it to be a little more…. romantic, but Jesper was so eager and he couldn't say no to that face.

A soft breeze made a shiver run though Klaus, making him realize he was still standing just outside his truck. He let out another yawn and ran a hand through his hair before heading for the barn. He opened it up to see Reindeer jumping out at him once the door was open enough for her. He stumbled back a bit as she collided with him, making him laugh as he got a hold of her and patted her back.

"Sorry you had to stay out here so long girl," he apologized as she nuzzled her head into his neck and hair. "I had a date you know." Klaus started as he carried her into the house. "I think it went pretty well, and the sex was really good, but I don't know what I should do next." Klaus found himself admitting as he set his large dog down and went about refreshing her indoor food and water. "Jesper is so young that I feel kind of bad for wanting him, but he wants me too… well, sexually…" Klaus trails off as he sets the bowls back down and Reindeer just looks at him. "I want him like that too, but also…romantically. I know, Lydia always said I was a romantic, but I don't want to scare him off if he's not into me like that."

Klaus sighed as a heavy feeling filled his chest. He hadn't even thought about how Jesper might feel about him, if he even wanted to have a full relationship. Typically a romantic relationship doesn't start with feeling up your potential boyfriend in public. When he had met Lydia it hadn't been a typical start either though. He had seen her working at a bakery and had ogled her from the window for a week. When he finally went inside she had called him out on it and he apologized and asked her out all in one breath. She agreed only because he looked cute. At the time he was as tall as he was now, but didn't have much of his bulk yet and his hair and beard weren't as long either, but that was the first time anyone had called him cute.

Reindeer let out a soft bark, getting Klaus's attention and stared up at him. He looked back and took a deep breath as he nodded his head.

"You're right. I should just relax. It'll work out."

Klaus petted her head then went about fixing himself something to eat. After a warm meal and dishes washed, he headed upstairs to his room for a shower. He kept his mind blank as he washed up and felt at ease when he finally emerged from the bathroom. He dressed in sweats and a sweater and went to turn on his TV when he noticed his phone flashing. He picked it up and found he had a missed call and a text, and quickly unlocked his phone. The call had been from Jesper as well as the text, a simple, 'I'm alive.' with a nervous laughing emoji beside it. Klaus smiled and shook his head as he saw it then pressed the call button. It didn't take long for Jesper to pick up.

 _"Hey!"_ Jesper said happily.

"Hey, sorry I missed your call. I was taking a shower." Klaus admitted as he sat back on his bed and turned on the TV, but put the volume down low.

 _"Oooo, too bad I missed that."_ Jesper practically purred into the phone making Klaus roll his eyes, but feel a little heat come to his face.

"Maybe next time?" he suggested feeling his face get hotter.

 _"I-I'd like that,"_ Jesper sputtered, making Klaus feel a little more at ease knowing that he wasn't the only nervous one.

"Alright. So, uh, how'd your day go once you got home?" Klaus asked trying to keep the conversation up.

 _"Oh, well, like I said, I'm alive."_ Jesper said with a dry laugh. _"He yelled at me as usual, saying I need to get it together and that he wished my taste in men wasn't like it is. He didn't really say that, but I knew that's what he was trying to say."_ Jesper said with a huff. _"It's not like I'm out here going to a nursing home and snatching men, ew. No offense."_

Klaus gave an incredulous laugh as he heard this. "Oh, I'm supposed to be offended? I didn't know I was that old."

 _"You know what I mean!"_ Jesper yelled. _"You're not that old, which is what I told him! Like, damn, you're so sexy you sure don't seem like your 55! If anything you could pass for a dad with early grey—well, white."_

Klaus lost it then, he laughed loud and hearty, and shook his head as Jesper rambled on. He never heard that before, but it made him feel good. At that moment Reindeer trotted in, drawn in by the sound of Klaus's laugh, and hopped up onto the bed. She curled up in her usual spot next to Klaus's legs and Klaus petted her head gently.

"That's cute, but thanks I guess." Klaus said as he calmed down.

_"Oh, am I— Am I sensing a daddy kink here? Hmmmm?"_

Klaus stifled a laugh when Jesper said this. "God no," he replied as he focused on the TV.

 _"Ya sure_ papa _? You really sure_ daddy _?"_ Jesper teased. _"I can be a good boy, I promise."_

"Jesper, I doubt you can be a good boy. I distinctly remember what you did in a bathroom with a certain santa, and the lectures you got from your father." Klaus shot back.

 _"Mmm, so I was a little naughty,_ daddy _, but I promise I can be a good boy,_ daddy _."_

"I'll put you in time out if you keep this up." Klaus half threatened and wondered just why he going along with this.

 _"Oooo, I'm so_ scared _papa. Sitting in my room all day,_ alone _, horrible."_ Jesper teased, and Klaus could practically hear the smirk on his face. Klaus paused for a moment, thinking of what to say that could make Jesper get flustered, and a smirk came to his own face as something came to mind.

"Who said you'd be alone?" he asked, his voice going deep.

Jesper breath hitched on the other side of the phone and Klaus felt victorious. _"O-Oh, so daddy's making threats?"_

"Jesper." Klaus warned.

 _"Is daddy mad?"_ Jesper asked his voice getting a little softer. _"Is papa gonna punish me?"_

Klaus scoffed then noticed Reindeer looking at him. He felt a little embarrassed as her brown eyes stared at him and he gently pushed her head down as he spoke. "I'll put you over my knee and use my bare hand, Jesper. Good boys know when to behave, or do you like acting up?"

There was silence on Jesper's end and Klaus wondered if the other had hung up. He started to panic, thinking he just scared Jesper off when he heard a breathy, _"I-I dunno… Maybe, daddy should find out."_

Klaus felt his lower half reacting at that moment and figured that Jesper was in the same boat. He honestly didn't think this would affect him.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Klaus asked.

 _"Yes, daddy."_ Jesper replied in a higher than normal voice, breaking the oddly hot atmosphere that had appeared and making Klaus clear his throat.

"You're such a child."

_"I mean, I thought it was working for ya, daddy. You don't like wittle Jespie?"_

The second Jesper said this Klaus sucked in a breath and said, "Wow, Jesper. That was—"

 _"I know, I know!"_ Jesper interrupted. _"That was bad. Like, go to jail bad."_

There was a moment of pause before they both burst into laughter. When they eventually began to calm down Klaus had to wipe at his eyes, realizing he had actually started to tear up.

 _"Oh man, but really, I think you do have a daddy kink. You had some… interesting things to say,"_ Jesper teased. _"It makes sense though, Santa's a bear might as well add Daddy to that. Daddy Santa."_

"Jesper, if anything you have the daddy kink." Klaus retorted.

_"I do no—" "JESPER!"_

Klaus could hear the shout through the phone and Jesper groaned in frustration as he was yelled for.

 _"There are literally twenty other people in this damn manor and I'm the one getting yelled for?"_ Jesper seethed as he got up.

"Don't give your dad grief." Klaus advised.

 _"Him grief?! What about me!? I just want to relax and have fun but there he is, Mr. Fun Police." "JESPER!" "I'M COMING—God. I gotta go."_ Jesper huffed into the phone and Klaus chuckled at his expense.

"Alright, be a good boy." Klaus instructed then hung up right when Jesper was about to say something. He laughed softly as he stared at his phone, then laughed out right when he got a text from Jesper.

'And who has the daddy kink?🎅 💦'

Klaus rolled his eyes and sent back, 'Not me 👮'. The reply was instantaneous, '💀', no doubt hurried since Jesper was being yelled for. Klaus shook his head and set down his phone and noticed Reindeer looking right at him again. He felt heat fill his face even more and he moved his hands to smoosh Reindeer's face and scratch behind her ears.

"I know you're judging me."

Reindeer didn't reply but closed her eyes and relaxed into Klaus's hands as she was petted. Whether or not her owner had a daddy kink or looked happier than he had in years was something that she'd keep to herself.

* * *

*****So, by popular demand and some motivation, I am extending this beauty by 6 whole ass chapters!!! Ive finished the first 3 and will be posting each one once I've finished editing them! I will say, some chapters are hella long but yall are gonna love it!! Thanks for reading and comments welcomed!!**


	6. The Pressure

.🎁💌🎁.

January 3 was a cruel and unforgiving date. It meant Klaus had to go to work and Jesper had to drag himself back to school. He really did not want to go, he contemplated just staying home and dealing with his father's yelling later. At the same time he didn't want to deal with his father any more than he needed to. His dad had been on his case ever since high school and he wished that he could move out just so he didn't have to deal with him, but that meant getting a job, doing things himself, etc., and that was not his style. No matter how much breath his father wasted on him he knew what his plan was—keep his dad happy enough to let him continue his life as he pleased. It worked for years, up until now. Ds and Cs used to be enough, and occasionally he'd get a B which would smooth his dad over for at least a month, but not anymore. Jesper didn't know what had changed, but it seemed like ever since he got shoved into college 3 years back his dad had become more insistent that he try harder and be more serious. Although, Jesper figured that his dad's attitude really changed when he failed his first year of college. Nothing seemed to have worked out for him at first, the classes were far more intense than high school, nothing made sense, and he spent most of the time just hanging out at dorm parties. Then he got alcohol poisoning and the failing notices kept coming. Not his finest moment, but his dad had to give him credit for at least not doing that poorly anymore. He thought he was doing just enough to get by, but his dad didn't think so.

Jesper's alarm went off again and he groaned as he finally got out of bed. He resigned himself to getting dressed and going to school. He wasn't in a particular rush and didn't show up until it was time for his second class to begin. He slipped into his literature class before the professor showed up and took his seat in the back. He listened for a good ten minutes before he started to phase out, his mind going back to his earlier thoughts.

 _'I've been doing fine, right? I haven't checked my midterms but I know my grades where all Cs this time around and I didn't even try…. Dad just needs to get off my back. I'd actually try if I even wanted to be here. I don't have anything I want to do and all these classes are boring as hell. Like, why do I gotta know what Ophelia felt?'_ Jesper flipped through his text book to find a marriage scene in another story. _'I could still marry rich and split. I mean, there's Klaus, but I'm pretty sure we're just casual… Though, it's nice having this much attention… Plus he's massive in all accounts and he knows how to give it hard.'_ Jesper sighed. _'I don't know….'_

"Mr. Johansson."

Jesper snapped out of his thoughts to see his classmates leaving and the professor staring right at him. Jesper pointed to himself and his short middle aged professor nodded his head. Jesper shrugged but got up and headed down to him.

"Yeah?"

"The Den sent me an email asking you go see him, now."

"Now? I have my next class—"

"Now," the man said curtly and Jesper just sighed deeply and headed out of the room.

"I do not need this right now," he muttered as he walked out of the building and towards the aid building where his father's office was.

When he got there the large wooden door was already open and he stepped inside the pristine office. The university logo was displayed on the carpet and in front of that sat his father at his desk looking the same as always, frustrated.

"Close the door Jesper."

Jesper did as told then moved forward slowly to take a seat in front of the desk. He didn't look the man in the face, his eyes focusing on the computer, the pen cup, and then the name plate, all things he had already burned into his memory.

"Do you know why I called you here?" his father asked.

"I was late to class?" Jesper guessed and his father shook his head.

"Your midterms," he said flatly and Jesper just gave a slow nod. "You barely passed any of them, two of them you didn't, and now I have _two_ failing notices from your teachers."

Jesper felt his heart start to race when he heard this and glanced up at his father. He wasn't even looking at him.

"But I thought I was doing okay—"

"You're not." he interrupted. "You are at the bottom of the gpa. You failed these two because they didn't grade on a curve. You will have to retest and if you fail again you will have to repeat their classes in order to get the credits," he finished a frown deep on his face.

"Oh…"

"This sounds oddly like your first year here, Jesper. You promised me that you were going to do better and you did at first, but you've been here for 3 years now you've barely improved." He said firmly then moved his hands to press his fingers into his forehead and let out a sigh. "What is going on with you? I know you can do better than this. You used to do so well, but then in high school you just started to drop and—" he stopped short and Jesper looked at him completely stunned. He hadn't heard his father lecture him like this before. "Take the retests and depending on your grade we will talk again. And I suggest you don't see that man so you can focus."

"Klaus has nothing to do with my grades," Jesper said instantly, the words falling out before he could even think them. His father arched a brow and their eyes finally met.

"I'm sure he's enough of a distraction." he said with a strained voice. "Don't see him until you finish your retests or else. Now take this seriously or there will be consequences."

"Consequences? There's always consequences dad and yet I'm still here!" Jesper snapped. "You just keep yelling about what I should or shouldn't do, what I need and don't need, and it's—"

"I tell you these things because you seem incapable of figuring it out on your own! You are an adult, and yet you can't even figure out that you need to take things seriously in order to—"

Jesper stood up abruptly a wild look in his eyes and his dad fell silent as he looked back.

"I'm tired of this." Jesper seethed and turned on his heel and walked out the room. As he slammed the door he didn't hear his father say, "Me too."

.🎁💌🎁.

Jesper pulled out his phone and pulled up the contact info of the only person he could vent to. He dialed the number as he stormed out of the aid building and to his car. The second the phone was answered Jesper said, "Are you home Alva?"

 _"Uh, no, it's a school day,"_ she said in a hushed voice, the sound of children talking filling the background. _"Did you have another fight with your dad?"_

"Yeah." Jesper admitted with a sigh. "I just, I need to talk to you."

 _"Alright, well the morning class will be out soon so come by and get my house key,"_ she said her voice still low. _"You can stay at my place until school is out."_

"Thanks Alva."

 _"No prob—" "Ms. Alva, who you talkin' to?"_ came a small voice. _"Oh, no one—" "Ow! Linus hit me!" "Hey, don't—"_

The phone went dead and Jesper smiled at bit as he put his phone in his pocket. His friend Alva sure had her work cut out for her, being a kindergarten teacher. Jesper couldn't see what possessed her to go into that line of work, he was born into it and he didn't want anything to do with it. Trying to teach a bunch of kids or teens, or whoever was not for him, but it came as natural as breathing for Alva, though her patience wasn't that strong. He couldn't count how many times he'd seen her lose her shit over something he did or someone else, whether on purpose or not. Even so, Alva was a great teacher and all her students loved her and even the parents too.

Jesper tossed his backpack into his car once he made it there then slipped in himself and took off.

"Skipping school after all," Jesper said to himself as he turned up his music.

It didn't take long for him to reach the elementary school Alva worked at and he spotted her instantly. She was already outside escorting her students to their families. She stood tall at the crosswalk dressed in a white button up and black slacks with a deep purple coat on. Her blonde hair was pulled into a loose bun and had several pencils and pens sticking out of it. He pulled up in the line and rolled down his window to smile at her.

"Hey teach!" he greeted and she rolled her eyes as she stepped up to his car.

"Don't lose my key, and be careful going in," she warned as she handed over her house key. "Mackerel has been leaving me "gifts" lately so watch where you step."

"You know, I thought you said you were gonna give that cat up just a month ago," Jesper mentioned and Alva just sighed.

"I changed my mind, and you've been warned," she explained then backed up from the car. "Now get out of the pick-up zone."

Jesper beamed and gave an air kiss as he shouted, "Have fun at school sweetie!" before driving off. He looked in the mirror to see Alva looking annoyed and laughed as he headed to her apartment. It was ten minutes away from the school and he let himself in, though cautiously. He looked around the foyer and found one of Mackerel's gifts laying right in front of him. Jesper couldn't tell what it was or what it used to be but he stepped around it and headed into the apartment. He busied himself with raiding Alva's kitchen then sat on the couch and watched TV until she got back. He loved it at Alva's, it was a bit small for his liking, but you could tell it was Alva's home. It was clean and organized for the most part, a few stacks of books and papers spilled over her computer desk. House planets dotted the space and her cat Mackerel kept things lively, it just felt comfortable, inviting. Jesper stretched out on the couch just Mackerel jumped up on him, making himself comfortable on Jesper's chest. Jesper petted the grey and white cat, but it didn't last long for the front door opened. Mackerel got up and went to it and meowed happily as Alva came in and stopped dead at seeing his "gift".

"Let me guess, you didn't want to clean it up, huh?" Alva called out and Jesper looked over the couch to smile at her.

"You right," Jesper answered nonchalantly, and Alva sighed deeply and stepped around the mess to get a nearby tissue box.

"So, why did I let you come here again?" Alva asked as she cleaned up the mess.

"I'll clean up the next "gift"," Jesper offered as Alva took off her boots and walked over to the couch. "And I'm here because my dad is an asshole."

"You always say that." Alva said as she sat on the couch with a thump, then kicked her legs up to practically dig her heels into Jesper's stomach. Jesper winced but took the beating he deserved.

"It's true!" Jesper defended. "He called me into his office after my second class and told me that I needed to retest for my midterms or there will be consequences."

"Seems fair." Alva said with a hum as she looked at the TV.

"He said I needed to act like an adult and get serious! He basically called me a failure and forbid me from going out! He just keeps shoving all this shit down my throat and I'm tired of it, Alva!"

Alva sighed and looked at Jesper fuming beside her.

"Jesper, have you considered, I don't know, listening to your father for once?" Jesper gave a flat look and Alva continued. "I'm just saying that if you just did a little better, then you wouldn't have to hear your dad yell all the time. I get that he's an asshole and could honestly use a time out or something, but he's still your dad."

"You are not making me feel any better." Jesper moped.

"I'm just saying, alright!" Alva shouted and dug her heel into Jesper. "You know I support you, but sometimes you can be such an idiot!"

"Did I just hear my favorite word?" came a sudden voice, and Jesper and Alva looked up to see Alva's neighbor letting himself in.

"Mogens," they both hissed and the man gave a shit eating grin as he lumbered over to them. He was a short man with a gut and black hair. He had been Alva's neighbor ever since she moved into the apartment, and he had somehow become both Jesper and Alva's friend over the years. His humor was teasing and raunchy, but he was a good person—a bit of a bastard, but a good person.

"I couldn't help but hear poor little Jesper's voice through the wall so I came right over," he said grinning from ear to ear. "Although, I'd like to hear that voice muffled in my pillow some—"

"Yeah, no, Mogens." Jesper cut in, and rolled his eyes. "Why didn't you lock your door?" he asked turning to Alva, who just gave a tired sigh.

"Why not? It's not like you're using it these days and I'm right here, ready and willing," Mogens said as he leaned on the back of the couch and smirked at Jesper. "Same goes for you Alva, I haven't seen your lover around lately."

"Pass," Alva said flatly as she focused on the TV.

"Yeah, me too. I have someone thank you very much," Jesper said as he put his hand in Mogens face and pushed him back playfully.

"Really now?" Mogens asked as he took hold of Jesper's hand and leaned in even more.

"Wait, what?" Alva questioned looking at Jesper suspiciously. "Who?"

Jesper looked at her confused. "I didn't tell you?"

"Uh, no." Alva deadpanned. "You told me about some sex with a mall santa, but not _dating_ anyone!"

Jesper felt a blush come to his face as he realized his mistake.

"Wait you had sex with a mall santa?" Mogens laughed still holding Jesper's wrist. "Oh shit, that sounds like something I'd do."

"I know it sounds dirty," Jesper started as he pulled his hand free from Mogens, "but Klaus is really hot alright. He's massive compared to me and he can pick me up like nothing! He's got a beard and long hair and his laugh—when you hear it—"

"Klaus? That's his name?" Alva interrupted and Jesper nodded his head.

"Klaus is the mall santa I told you about, and who I'm seeing—ish…. It's a causal thing, I think, but we had a date and sex and we talk kinda regularly." Jesper informed with a shrug. "Now I wanna see him again," he admitted with a sigh and threw his head back over the arm of the couch.

"So, the mall santa who felt you up and gave you his number, then you fucked in a bathroom on Christmas Eve—you're in a relationship with him?" Alva asked, and Mogens let out a bark of laughter as Jesper nodded his head.

"I gotta say, I'm impressed Jesper," Mogens said and Jesper had a grin come to his face. "So, when are you going to see him because I want to meet him."

"You're not seeing Klaus. I don't need you scaring him off," Jesper huffed and Mogens gave a hurt look. "And I don't know when I'll see him again. I don't want to bother him all the time. I'm not desperate."

Alva gave a skeptical look as she heard this and Mogens flat out said, "Are you though?"

Jesper gave an offended gasp, putting a hand to his chest. "He's older than me and I don't want him to see me as a needy kid."

"How old we talkin'?" Alva asked, her skeptical look still in place.

"…55." Jesper answered and both his friends gawked at him.

"What the hell Jesper!" Alva shouted.

"Wow, I'm 10 years older than you and you won't even date me." Mogens said with a pout.

"Well if you wasn't so annoying then maybe," Jesper stated, "but here we are."

"Eh, it's part of the charm." Mogens replied giving a shrug. "Can't help that I'm too much for ya."

"Why do I know you?" Jesper asked flatly.

"Jesper, hold up," Alva spoke up. "You're fucking a 55 year old man. Someone's grandpa! You never went beyond 40 before!"

"Wow, _thanks_ Alva, true friend here," Jesper said, irritation in his tone. "Look, I don't think he has kids since he spent the holidays with his dog, and he's actually pretty hot. Like, he could pass for mid 40s with early white. He's taller than me and bulky and strong—he picked me up like it was fuckin nothing okay! He said it was like holding a couple of grapes! And he's toned, for an old guy he is fuckin toned, and he's big, decent length but it's thick as hell." Jesper praised and threw up his hands to show his friends the size of Klaus's dick. "And you guys shitting on me for finding someone this hot—shameful."

"Whoa, someone's gonna cream their pants." Mogens commented and nudged at Alva who nodded in agreement.

"Calm down there, I rather not see my best friend get a boner in front of me," Alva teased and Jesper felt his face burn hotly.

"Shut up!" he shouted, making Alva and Mogens crack up at his expense. "You know what, I'm gonna call him and ask to hang out after all. He'd be pretty company than you two." Jesper huffed as he pushed Alva's legs off of him and got up from the couch.

"Aaawww did we hurt your feelings?" Mogens teased.

"Jesper you know we were kidding," Alva said as she calmed down.

"Yeah, yeah, see you guys later," Jesper said as he headed out the door and pulled out his phone to dial Klaus's number. He briefly saw the time as he did so and hoped he wasn't bothering the man during his dinner—luckily for him Klaus answered.

"Hey, just wanted to see what you were up to." Jesper said as he exited the apartment building and headed for his car.

 _"Work."_ Klaus answered the sound of machinery and people shouting filing the background. _"I'm on break right now."_

"Oh, shit, sorry," Jesper said quickly as he sat in his car. "I can call some other time—"

 _"It's fine,"_ he assured. _"I still have a few minutes."_

"Cool, cool, so um… I was wondering if we could... meet up or something, but you got work so I guess that's a no…"

Klaus gave a hum then said, _"We can meet up. I've been... wanting to see you too, but I figured you'd be busy with school."_

Jesper felt his heart racing as he heard this and couldn't help the smile that plastered to his face.

"Oh, okay, well… I'm not doing anything today and tomorrow my last class lets out at three."

 _"Alright, tomorrow then?"_ Klaus asked a hint of amusement in his voice, no doubt from hearing Jesper's bashful tone.

"Sounds good to me."

 _"I'll be by at seven,"_ Klaus informed then the sound of a high pitched whistle came through the phone. _"Gotta go. Breaks over."_

"Alright! See you tomorrow, and have a good day at work," Jesper chirped and he could hear Klaus's smile as he said goodbye.

He hung up the phone and started the car to head home, excitement rushing through him and a smile still on his face. He hadn't seen Klaus since they're date and he was more than ready to have a repeat of those events. Just the thought of it made his cock twitch and he bit his bottom lip as he imagined what Klaus would do to him. He'd be getting off work probably all dirty and sweaty and he'd strip for a shower and—the sound of a horn brought Jesper from his thoughts and he frantically looked around to see that the stop light he was at was magically green and not red.

"Okay Jesper, no thinking of Klaus until you get home." he muttered to himself, though it was hard when he could feel his cock standing at attention. He managed to get home without further incident and quietly slipped into the house to avoid his father and rushed up to his room. The second he was inside he set down his backpack and flopped down on his bed. He shoved a hand down the front of his pants and started to pick up where he left off, but a knock at his door interrupted him.

"Jesper, you're retests are Wednesday, be ready."

Jesper grimaced as he heard his dad's voice, but didn't reply. He waited him out and sure enough he left and Jesper eagerly got back to his fantasy.

* * *

******Aaaawww yeah, we getting some real body to this fic. Full flavor, aged well, plot right here. (Jesus im tired) Anywho, gonna try and post the 3rd one tonight but if not I'll do it in the morning. Thanks for reading!!**


	7. The Pressure Prt. 2

.🎁💌🎁.

When Jesper woke up the next day to the sound of his alarm the first thing to pop into his head was Klaus. Today they would be meeting up and that alone was enough to make him smile like an idiot into his pillow then hop out of bed. He knew he had to get through school first, but he could care less. At the end of the day he'll be in bed with Klaus and that's all that mattered. He quickly got dressed and grabbed his backpack then rushed out of the house to get to school. He wanted to avoid ruining his good mood by seeing his father so the quicker he left the better off he'd be.

School went by with ease and Jesper actually paid attention in most of his classes. He had forced himself to focus in order to not have an incident from thinking about tonight's plans. He didn't need the whole class seeing him get an erection, so he stayed focused and even got a compliment from a few of his teachers for doing so. It made him feel oddly happy, but he quickly dismissed it. He managed to avoid his father as well while on campus and even at home when he finally got back around four in the evening. He still had a few hours before Klaus was meant to arrive and he figured he might as well at least look at his homework and the study guides for his retests. He knew he still needed to get rid of the failing notices, so he decided to put in a little effort. He worked through his homework and study guides with minimal energy, selecting answers he knew were wrong every once in a while, or looking them up when he was truly stumped. He didn't know how much time had passed until he heard the front door close and he looked to his wall clock.

"6:13, shit!"

Jesper scrambled up from his desk and shoved all his work into his backpack before bolting for his bathroom. He started up the shower and stripped as fast as possible before jumping in. He hadn't meant to waste that much time on his school work and now he was behind on getting ready for Klaus. He scrubbed furiously at himself and was just about to step out when he heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Jesper, I know you're upset with me, but what I said the other day is the truth." His father began and Jesper sighed and shoved his head under the water. He briefly thought that he should have locked his bedroom door but it was too late now. "You need to take things seriously. I won't be around forever and you need to know how to function as an adult. You're 24 and need to act like it." he stated then added, "I just want what's best for you."

Jesper stared down at the drain as he heard his father through the door and rushing water. A sense of shame settled in his stomach but he didn't reply to his father.

"We'll talk later," he finally said and Jesper listened to him leave his room and shut his door.

Jesper turned off the shower then and got out to look at himself in the foggy mirror. His eyes looked red and tired and this was not the face that he wanted Klaus to see.

"Get it together Jesper. Klaus will be here soon." He told himself then smacked his face with both hands and took a deep breath. "Want what's best for me, huh?" Jesper muttered then let out a frustrated noise before picking up his hairdryer and turning it on.

He drowned out his thoughts with the noise and soon emerged from the bathroom feeling a little out of sorts. He opted to ignore it as he saw the time and quickly threw on tight jeans and a sweater and sneakers and headed out of his room as quietly as possible. He texted Klaus to park a few houses back and that he'll be outside soon as he crept down the stairs. He avoided the house servants as he moved through the house, not wanting them to rat him out as he slipped out the backdoor. Once he was outside he kept low and close to the house until he reached the door in the gate and slipped through it. He then booked it across the yard and down the street where he spotted a burgundy truck idling. He felt giddy at having made it and eagerly opened the door and hopped.

"Hey Klaus!" he said happily as he shut the door. He smiled as he looked at Klaus, but it faltered as Klaus looked back with a questioning look. "W-What?"

"Are you grounded?" he asked simply.

"What?" Jesper asked then shook his head, "Psh, no, just trying to avoid my dad is all."

Klaus eyed him as he said this then sighed, "So you are grounded."

"I'm not 16," Jesper stated as he rolled his eyes. "I don't get grounded. We got into a fight yesterday and I just don't want to deal with him." He explained then looked at Klaus as he put the truck in drive and pulled off. "On a different note, you just get off work?"

Klaus was wearing a highlighter jacket and pants with a black shirt, and covered in dirt and sweat. His white hair looked dingy from the work he had done and Jesper found himself thinking back to his fantasy from the day before. He bit his lower lip as Klaus nodded his head to answer his question.

"Yeah, we had a setback so we had to stay a little longer to meet our progress goal." Kalus explained, his eyes focused on the road. "I would have showered before getting you, but there wasn't enough time."

"Well, you can still do that… with me… with you…" Jesper suggested grinning ear to ear.

"Oh yeah, you did want that," Klaus mentioned as he looked over to Jesper.

"Yes daddy." Jesper replied making Klaus rolls his eyes.

The drive to Klaus's house was relaxing, Jesper filled in the time by asking questions about Klaus's job then proceeded to sprinkle in "daddy santa" comments. Klaus took it all in stride, though he did shoot back a few teasing remarks of his own, making Jesper fall silent every now and then. They soon pulled up to the farm house and Klaus got out and headed for the barn.

"Letting Reindeer out?" Jesper asked as he followed close behind.

Klaus nodded and opened the door to have the big dog jump out at him. She rubbed her head against him and Klaus knew there wasn't any point to fighting her. He let her get covered in the dirt on his clothes then sighed once she had her fill and got back on the ground. She sniffed around and noticed Jesper and before he could even think about moving she jumped at him and pushed him into the snow.

"Reindeer, no!" Klaus shouted and moved over to get his husky off Jesper.

"It's, It's okay," Jesper said as he started to laugh. Reindeer was sniffing and licking at him, making him feel ticklish. "You are a big girl huh?" Jesper asked and Reindeer sneezed in his face making him grimace and Klaus let out a laugh. "Lovely." Jesper said then pushed on the dog. "Alright, fun's over."

Klaus shook his head at the two and moved over to help, pulling Reindeer back and helping Jesper up.

"She likes you." Klaus commented as Jesper brushed the snow off and shivered as it touched his skin.

"Well I like her too, but now I need a shower again," Jesper said as he looked at the mess on his clothes.

"Let's go inside, I'll fix her food and you can head upstairs." Klaus said as he walked to the backdoor. Jesper nodded and followed and Reindeer trotted along at his side.

.🎁💌🎁.

Jesper headed up the stairs to the bedroom while Klaus tended to his dog. Since he was alone this time around he took the chance to look at the photos on the wall. Klaus looked so young and his hair was dark brown, even his beard was trimmed close to his jaw. The woman in the picture was much shorter than Klaus and she had the biggest smile on her face as she held up their puppy, no doubt Reindeer. Klaus had the fondest look to his face as he stood with her in the photo. The other photos on the wall showed the same thing, their wedding day Klaus held her in his arms. The day they moved into the house they made odd poses in the yard. Another had them kissing and smiling. Jesper couldn't help but wonder who the woman was and why she wasn't with Klaus now, she seemed to be happy and Klaus definitely looked like it too.

He gave a hum as he passed more photos before making it to the top of the stairs. He looked back down to hear Klaus talking to Reindeer then looked back ahead. He felt his curiosity itching at him and he looked back over his shoulder before stepping over to one of the closed doors in the hall. He tested the knob and found it unlocked and opened it just a crack. He looked inside to see an office, bookcases covered the walls and a desk sat in the middle—nothing too interesting. He then moved to the next door to find it was a bathroom. He then crossed the hall for another door and opened it to find it was a storage room of sorts. He could see boxes, clothes, toys, and a crib—Jesper wide eyed as he saw the crib then looked at the walls to see it was decorated with butterflies and bees on a yellow background. Jesper felt as sense of guilt as he looked into the room then quickly backed up and closed the door. He rushed over to Klaus's room and quickly made his way for the bathroom. He shut the door just as he heard the stairs creaking, signaling that Klaus was making his way up. He turned on the shower then looked at himself in the mirror.

"Calm down, Jesper, calm down. You didn't see anything. You don't know anything!" he told himself and took a deep breath. "You don't need to know about his life like that. He'll tell you if he wants to."

"Jesper?"

Jesper's breath hitched as he heard his name being called.

"Y-Yeah?"

"You still want me in there?" Klaus asked, and Jesper found himself forgetting what he saw instantly as he remembered what they had planned to do.

"Is water wet?" Jesper replied and opened the bathroom door to see Klaus still in his work clothes.

"I thought you were already in the shower," Klaus said with a smirk as he stepped into the bathroom. It wasn't as spacious as Jesper's, but it was large enough that the two of them could be in it comfortably.

"I was waiting for you. Figured you might need some help getting undressed," Jesper said with a grin on his face.

"I'm not decrepit," Klaus informed and Jesper just scoffed.

"You know what I—"

"I know, I know," Klaus said smiling and Jesper knew then he was being teased. Klaus then reached out for Jesper, holding him by his hips. "So, you gonna help me take this off or not?"

"Y-Yeah," Jesper replied, swallowing thickly.

He reached up to shove Klaus's highlighter jacket back and slipped it off his arms. He then grabbed the black long sleeve shirt and pulled it up to find a dingy tank top underneath. He grabbed at it too and pulled both shirts up and Klaus bent over to let Jesper wrangle it off of him.

"Wow, you are dirty," Jesper said astonished as he saw the dirt and dust falling off of Klaus as he pulled off the shirts.

"Comes with the job." Klaus answered as he straightened back up then pulled the elastic holding his hair off. Jesper bit his bottom lip as he watched Klaus's hair fall around his face and shoulders and he moved his hands down to Klaus's pants. He hooked his fingers into his belt loops and tugged on them gently.

"Well, dirt or not, you're still sexy." Jesper commented and Klaus smirked at him.

"You are a flirt," Klaus pointed out and Jesper just grinned and tugged on Klaus's pants again.

"It's part of my charm, now let's get these off. The water's gonna be cold if we don't hurry."

Klaus nodded in agreement and helped Jesper undo his pants and slide them down along with his boxers. He stood before Jesper completely naked, his thick cock laying between his thighs and making Jesper extremely turned on. He didn't know he was staring until he felt Klaus's hands touch him and he looked up to see the man smirking at him.

"You need to get undressed too." Klaus said and before Jesper could say anything he had his sweater pulled up and off. Klaus then pushed down his pants and underwear, and Jesper quickly toed off his shoes then stepped out of his clothes. Once his lengthy body was bare it was Klaus's turn to stare. He had this adoring look come to his face, a look similar to what Jesper had seen in the photos on the wall and he blushed a deep red.

"C-Come on, the water's gonna get cold." Jesper stammered then turned to head for the shower. Klaus didn't say anything but followed and they got in the large tub. The water was still pleasantly hot and Jesper pushed Klaus into the spray. "You get cleaned first, since you're worse than me." he explained and Klaus didn't argue. He rinsed off in the shower, turning to make sure he was getting cleaned thoroughly. He lathered up his hair with an earthy shampoo then turned slightly to invite Jesper to step into the water. Jesper felt nervous as he moved passed him, but he tried to shake it off as the water fell on him. He sighed as he felt himself starting to relax, but jumped as he felt large hands in his hair.

"Don't look up, you'll get soap in your eyes." Klaus advised as he rubbed his shampoo in Jesper's hair.

Jesper didn't know what to say to that and let Klaus do what he wished. He felt the nervousness coming back as well as goosebumps prickling his skin as Klaus massaged his scalp. He didn't know why this was affecting him so much, he always got his hair washed at the barber shop so why was this different?

"Time to rinse."

Jesper leaned forward on command and Klaus rinsed out his hair then applied conditioner. He then nudged Jesper back to do the same to himself. He then grabbed his bodywash and a bath puff and handed it to Jesper. Jesper took them with a slight nod and proceeded to scrub himself clean all the while he still had that anxious feeling.

 _'This is supposed to be a sexy shower, not… whatever this is… Am I still freaking out over the crib thing?'_ he asked himself as he rinsed off completely then stepped back for Klaus to have his turn. _'No, that doesn't seem right… What the fuck is going on….'_

Jesper let out a frustrated sigh then looked up to see Klaus with his back to him as he scrubbed off the last of the dirt and grime from work. Jesper found himself instantly transfixed on him and could feel his cock stiffen as he watched. The way the water and soap ran over Klaus's body made him shiver and god his hair looked so good when wet, and the way his ass looked was surprising. Jesper hadn't noticed before, but Klaus actually had a firm round ass. Jesper had a grin spread over his face as he reached for it, gently holding a handful of it. Klaus jerked at the sudden touch and looked over his shoulder to see Jesper getting closer. He wrapped his arms around his waist and plastered himself to his body. Klaus could feel just how eager Jesper was and felt his own manhood start to rise.

"You alright?"

"No," Jesper said in a breathy voice. "You're too hot."

Klaus chuckled at Jesper and shook his head then put up the bath puff he was using to place his hands over Jesper's. He pulled them apart so he could turn around and looked at Jesper to see him blushing from his neck to his ears. He lifted Jesper's face with a gentle hand then leaned down to kiss him. Jesper moaned softly into the kiss and reached up to hold onto Klaus's shoulders. They kissed slow and deep, needy lips latching onto each other and tongues sliding together. Jesper nipped at Klaus's bottom lip and Klaus took a step forward. He caged Jesper against the shower wall then picked him up with ease. Jesper gasped at the sudden movement and clung to Klaus as he was held. Klaus kissed his neck and moved one of his hands to Jesper's ass, sliding his fingers between his cheeks and rubbing his hole. Jesper groaned and buried his face into Klaus's shoulder and wet hair.

"I want you," Klaus voiced deep and rough. "I want to have sex just like this—you in my arms, moaning in my ear."

"Fuck, _Klaus_ ," Jesper whined as he felt Klaus's finger slip inside.

"I want to feel you against me like this." Klaus continued as he worked in a second finger.

"You have me," Jesper moaned and pushed his hips down to sink further onto Klaus's fingers. Klaus kissed Jesper's shoulder then pulled his fingers out to grab at his bodywash. He squirt some of it onto Jesper's back then quickly dipped his fingers into it before it slid off. He used it as lube and slipped his fingers back inside, stretching Jesper more easily and making him moan loudly for him.

" _Fuck_ ," Jesper panted and jerked his hips when he felt the fingers brush his prostate. Klaus kept up his actions, making sure Jesper was more than ready for him, before taking out his fingers. He used what soap was left on Jesper's back to rub onto his cock then moved to put Jesper against the shower wall. He hissed as the cool tile touched his hot skin, but tried to ignore it as he felt Klaus's cock poke at him.

"Relax for me Jesper," Klaus instructed as he brushed Jesper's wet hair out of his face.

"I am," Jesper said and moved his hands down to Klaus's chest.

Klaus then pushed up, slowly sliding his cock inside of Jesper and stretching him even more to accommodate his girth. Jesper lolled his head back as he felt himself become full and dug his fingers into Klaus's chest. Once he was fully in Klaus could see that Jesper was still tense and moved a hand to start stroking Jesper's cock. Jesper found himself melting in Klaus's hold and arched his back off the wall.

"M-Move, please," he panted and Klaus didn't have to be told twice.

He pulled his hand off Jesper and held onto his hips firmly as he started to thrust. Jesper's breath hitched as he felt every inch of Klaus thrust in and out of him. He let out a curse and hunched forward, moving his arms up to wrap around Klaus's neck and burying his face in his shoulder again. He moaned and hissed in Klaus's ear and tangled his fingers into his wet hair as he thrust in to. Klaus groaned as he heard Jesper and moved his hands to hold Jesper's ass and quickened his pace. Jesper let out a scream instantly but muffled it by biting into Klaus's shoulder. Klaus felt his cock throb from it and bucked hard making Jesper let out a whimper of his name.

Jesper never had shower sex like this, but then again he never met anyone who could pick him up like Klaus could. It was a whole other level to what he was used to, feeling Klaus's hands squeeze his ass as he thrust up, the loud wet smack of their skin, the sensation of his cock rubbing against Klaus with each thrust, and god, hearing the man grunt and moan in his ear—Jesper didn't know if it was the heat of the shower or the sex, but his head was swimming. He felt so much and so fast that he didn't know he was even close to cumming until it was happening. He trembled in Klaus's arms and screamed in pleasure into his shoulder as he came. Klaus kept thrusting through his climax making him come to tears with oversensitivity. Klaus came shortly after before Jesper couldn't take much more and came deep inside him. He dug his fingers into Jesper's ass painfully as he emptied himself and buried his face in Jesper's shoulder as he moaned his name. When he was spent he picked his head up and started to kiss Jesper's shoulder then up his neck to his jaw then his lips. The second they pulled apart Klaus could see Jesper's red eyes and felt panic come over him, and at that same moment the hot water ran out, shocking them both.

"Oh shit!" Jesper shrieked.

"Fuck!" Klaus shouted and quickly pulled out and set Jesper down outside the shower the turned off the water. Jesper tried to stand as Klaus did this but his legs were not working for and he practically collapsed onto the toilet. Jesper was shocked as he sat there, then looked up to Klaus as he stepped out of the shower. He hadn't been fucked hard enough to lose his balance in a while and he felt a shiver run through as Klaus handed him a towel.

"You sure know how to treat a guy," Jesper commented as he took the towel, but Klaus didn't let go. Jesper looked up at Klaus confused and the man moved in closer.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "You're eyes are red."

"O-Oh, uh, yeah, yeah I'm fine," Jesper said and dropped his gaze. "I just got a little too sensitive. You didn't hurt me, honest."

Jesper looked back up to see Klaus studying him, but eventually a look of relief came to his face. He then leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on his lips and Jesper felt his heart beating way too fast.

"Alright, alright," he said softly and Jesper felt heat come to his face at the tender tone. "Let's get dried and dressed before we get sick."

"Okay, cool."

They dried off quickly then Klaus used his hairdryer on Jesper first then himself before they headed out of the bathroom. He then gave Jesper a shirt to wear since his clothes were dirty, and it was so large that it fell passed his knees. Jesper smiled at seeing how big it was and even gave a few poses, modeling it for Klaus. The older man laughed at him then hooked an arm around him and pulled him in for a slow kiss.

"What do you want to do now?" Klaus asked after the kiss.

"I don't care," Jesper said grinning then leaned back in for another kiss.

"Mmm, TV in bed?" Klaus suggested once he pulled from the kiss. Jesper nodded his head then pulled away from Klaus to climb into the bed. Klaus followed suit, picking up the TV remote as he did, then turned on the device once he was comfortable. Jesper snuggled up to him as he flipped through the channels, but he soon lost interest. He found himself looking mostly at Klaus and had that anxious feeling come back. He reached up to touch his beard, now clean and soft, and threaded his fingers through it. He then pulled on it gently, making Klaus look at him, then pulled on it more to make him lean towards him. Klaus had a smile come to his lips just before Jesper covered it with his own. He kissed Klaus tenderly, just slow soft kisses that Jesper couldn't seem to get enough of. He let go of Klaus's beard and moved over to straddle the man's lap, but still kept their lips together or at least close enough to touch.

"You want more?" Klaus asked between kisses.

"Just this," Jesper clarified as Klaus placed his hands on his thighs.

Klaus gave hum as they kissed and it seemed like they would spend the rest of the night like this. Jesper didn't know what was coming over him, but he just had this urge to kiss Klaus as much as possible. The anxious feeling was still in his chest and it seemed to grow the longer they kissed. However the mood was interrupted by a certain ringtone, one Jesper wished he could block.

"Why can't he just leave me alone?" Jesper seethed and slumped into Klaus, lying flat on him and putting his head in his neck.

"Your dad?" Klaus guessed, though he knew he was right.

"Yes! I can't do anything without him criticizing me!" Jesper fumed. "He yells at me to take things seriously and be an adult—just constantly breathing down my neck!"

Klaus gave a hum as he listened and started to rub Jesper's back. "Is this what you fought about yesterday?" he asked.

"Yeah… I, I didn't do so great on my midterms and ended up getting two failing notices. And since he's the den, of course he'd find out… He just keeps throwing, "There will be consequences if you don't get it together" or "I know you can do better so why do you keep disappointing me?" or whatever and I'm just tired of it. I hadn't meant to do that badly I hadn't paid attention to the grade scale."

"Are you saying, that you check so you know how much effort to put in?" Klaus asked confused.

"Well, yeah… I don't want to go above a C unless I really messed up like I did this time around. I'll have to get a B to make him calm down."

"So, you are actively holding back," Klaus inquired and Jesper just shrugged his shoulders. "Why? You know your father is upset with you."

"Look, I know you're trying to help, but just don't. I do what I do because I don't want to deal with anything. I don't have anything I want to do and I'm not worried. I'll be fine." Klaus was silent as Jesper said all this, and Jesper felt a little guilty as he realized that Klaus had stopped rubbing his back as well. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you. I just… There's just a lot going on and I just don't want to deal with it right now. I just want to enjoy being here, with you, okay?"

"Alright Jesper," Klaus finally said, "but I think you should give it some thought. Not now, or soon, but at some point alright? I know it's hard trying to sort this type of stuff out." Jesper gave a hum and Klaus started to rub his back again. "Jesper."

"Hm?"

"Look at me." Jesper remained where he was, but eventually picked up his head to look at Klaus. Klaus reached up to caress his cheek then leaned in to kiss him softly. "I'm here for you, okay?"

"Okay."

Jesper then dropped his head back down as a blush stained his face, and Klaus just let out a sigh as he continued to rub his back. Jesper didn't know what to think about Klaus's words. He felt happy that Klaus cared but also annoyed that he sided with his father. He had his reasons for doing what he did, good reasons, perfectly reasonable reasons…

 _'I just want to stay where I am. It's comfortable, no job, no bills, and people to cook for me… It's not like I can do anything anyway. Being a teacher is definitely not for me, I'd probably die if I tried construction…. I just... don't know…. Why do I have to fuckin deal with this anyway? Isn't there like, an option for people who don't know what to do or don't want to do anything? I can't be the only one!'_ Jesper sighed in frustration and moved a hand to his face as he felt hot tears in his eyes. _'And now you're fuckin crying, great.'_

Jesper sniffled and wiped at his face, more irritated with himself than before. He laid there trying to calm down, trying to reason with himself that everything would be okay, that he'd continue his comfortable life—that finding his "purpose" was just something adults made up—but even as he thought it, it felt more like a lie. As he wallowed in his anguish he didn't realize that Klaus had fallen asleep, let alone woken up to the sounds him sniffling. He only took notice when he felt Klaus's heavy hand start to rub his back again and he froze as Klaus rolled them over. Jesper was now on his side, still chest to chest with Klaus, and his arms were pinned between them.

"Can't sleep?" Klaus asked and Jesper looked up to see that his eyes were still closed.

"Y-Yeah," Jesper said softly, hoping that his voice didn't sound weird.

Klaus gave a hum to that then nuzzled the top of Jesper's head. He then placed a kiss to his hair and moved an arm to lift up the blankets to cover them up properly.

"Want to know about the workshop?" Klaus offered, his voice soft.

Jesper didn't know what to say other than, "Sure."

"I moved here to live with my grandfather and I took up woodwork, a hobby of his. I just wanted to do something to be closer to him and I found that I liked it. I even took woodshop classes in my senior year of high school, but my grandfather taught me what he knew as well. I never had an interest in really making things until I lived with my grandfather, but even then I didn't see myself making a career of it. When I graduated I went right into working. At the time college didn't really appeal to me so I took a carpentry job. I did pretty well and I enjoyed it, but I wanted to do more than just craft furniture or cut lumber. I never tried to though, not until I met my wife." Klaus said and Jesper looked up to see Klaus had opened his eyes and had a soft look to them. "She encouraged me and even helped me build the workshop. I started to make small things, trinkets and toys, and I loved it. I made so many of them that I filled up the barn and even the house with them until we decided to sell them. I still made furniture and did repairs too."

"Why'd you stop then?" Jesper asked, his voice just above a whisper.

"Lydia got sick." He said simply and Jesper felt a little guilty for asking. Klaus noticed the look on Jesper's face and kissed his hair again. "She had a heart disease that we found out about after trying to have our first child. The child couldn't make it and she almost didn't either, but she recovered and went through surgery. The operation went well, but…" Klaus trailed off as he remembered Lydia and Jesper didn't dare look up.

"Klaus, you don't have to tell me if you—"

"No, no, it's fine, I just…" Klaus paused as he took a deep breath and tightened his hold on Jesper. "I've never told anyone about her before, but yeah, she—she lasted about a year after that. When I lost her, I lost my motivation. I stopped taking orders, closed up the workshop, and kept to myself for a few months before starting work in construction. I wanted to just stay hold up in the house, hoping she'd come back through that door, but something told me I needed to get back out there. Needed to stay strong and live my life. So I did, but I couldn't bring myself to love anyone for years."

"Klaus, I'm sorry." Jesper said softly, tears coming to his eyes. "I know it's hard when someone you love leaves unexpectedly. It's not easy."

"That's right," Klaus started, "you mentioned your mother passing."

Jesper nodded his head and wiped at his eyes. "Yeah, cancer. It… surprised all of us and it was too advanced to be dealt with, but my dad didn't care. He took her to every doctor and hospital to get care for her, but she still died…" Jesper said and took a shaky breath as Klaus rubbed his back. "Do you, still miss your wife?" Jesper asked after some time and Klaus took a deep breath before he answered.

"Yeah, but less so—now that I met you. When I saw you I just, something about you just grabbed at me. I know that sounds cheesy but I don't know how else to put it. I—," Klaus cut himself off then took another deep breath. Jesper felt anxious at the sudden pause and something in his heart held his breath in hope for something. "I'm really glad we could be together like this," Klaus finished and Jesper swallowed thickly as he nodded his head.

"Yeah, me too. You're the first guy to actually, you know, be around I guess… I mean, do more than just sex." Jesper admitted, the anxious feeling still in his chest. Klaus was different from what he was used to, even talking like this was new for him.

"Well I'm honored." Klaus said smiling and Jesper felt a smile tug at his lips as well.

"So, do you still want to do construction?" Jesper asked, a sudden need to change the subject.

"Kind of," Klaus admitted, "but I haven't crafted anything in years so I doubt I could do it now."

"You should try sometime." Jesper suggested as he looked up at Klaus. "I'd like to see that."

"Maybe," he replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"I could help too. Be your own little elf." Jesper offered, a smirk coming to his face.

"Really, Jesper?" Klaus questioned as he started to chuckle.

"I met you as santa and you have yet to disprove my suspicions. I mean, Santa Claus, Santa Klaus, you make toys and other stuff, have a dog named Reindeer, your truck is basically the color of the sleigh, so…"

"I do recall you being worried about being murdered a while back." Klaus mentioned.

"Is that a threat?" Jesper asked astonished. "Are we making threats now?"

Klaus just gave a sly look and Jesper scoffed. "You know what—!"

He moved to get up, but Klaus was quick to pull him back and started to tickle him. Jesper shrieked and giggled as he was attacked, and tried to get Klaus back—but with little success. They ended up wrestling on the bed, trying to get back at the other, and it ended with Jesper pushing Klaus down into the bed and sitting on top of him. He leaned down to kiss Klaus, a long and deep kiss that took both their breaths away. Jesper panted softly as he looked down at Klaus and bit his bottom lip as those blue eyes looked back.

"What?" Klaus asked, smiling up at Jesper and rubbing his thighs with his hands.

"I don't know," Jesper said honestly and tried to relax the grin on his face but to no avail. He bit his bottom lip as Klaus looked at him and he instantly noticed the fond look that came to his face. He had seen earlier in the bathroom and in the pictures of him and Lydia. Klaus looked like he was wanting to say something as he looked at Jesper and reached up to caress his face. Jesper felt the odd feeling of hope again, but it was smothered as he was pulled in for another kiss.

"Let's get some sleep." Klaus murmured after he broke the kiss.

"Alright."

* * *

*****12 fuckin pages right here, god damn >J> idk how that happened but here we are! Alright, I got 3 more chapters to write so it might be awhile, but with this much motivation going on I'm sure I'll finish this story in no time! Thanks yall for reading and commenting! It means alot!!**

*****You can find my tumblr btw and throw some tips in my kofi you'd like ^J^ Info is in my AO3 profile!**


End file.
